Cars and OC
by Silverwind the Albino Dragon
Summary: What happens if you add a shy and strong OC to the cars world with her memory wiped of all things she has done before? Well, lets try it. Its plot is off of the first cars movie just added an OC in
1. Prologue

Hello everyone. I am starting this story. Now, I know that I am basing the plot off of the original Cars movie but I am not gaining any credit for this. It rightfully belongs the copyrighted owners of this movie. The only credit is Silverwind, my OC. I am not the first person to do something like this but I am not the last. XD I had add that ending. I hope you guys enjoy the movie-story I made.

**Note:** If you have not seen this movie, it is a spoiler alert.

Prologue

I am Silverwind as I can remember. I seem to have brown hair with gold tints that reach mid-back and curl inward at the tips. My eyes were as blue as sapphire blue. I walk on two legs. I also seem to have the ability to transform into this beast with white color, light blue eyes and huge white wings that move. I see these huge flying machines fly around but I never figured out how to get myself air born with my wings. I am on all fours as this form. My tail is long and winged as well. I seem to have ornaments on my back that can move flat or stick up with my mood. I have these pointed objects on the back of my head that that is shaped almost like a stretched lightning bolt. I have the same thing, but smaller, along my jawline. I never understood my origins. I never knew my parents nor saw my own kind. All I could remember was this badge on the ground next to me when I awoke. I had looked at it to see that it said my name and the initials C.H.R.O.M.E. I don't know what that stood for but I felt alone. I had no home. I tried looking for help but there was no one like me walking around. All I saw was four legged machinery driving. I could not peer into the windows as they were blotted out like they had something secretive inside. I gave up the search as no machine stopped and asked if I needed help. They just drove by like I was not even there. I slowly stayed in the shadows trying to avoid any contact anymore as trying was useless. What was hard was finding food and drinks. I had a huge vocabulary and I don't remember learning any of the bigger words. I know that little ones tend to learn them but I already knew about them.

One day, I walked out of my corner where the black river was. The machines seem to stay on them so I tend to not threat about one chasing me. I stayed to the side of the wide solid black rivers. I had my arms crossed and head low. I did not take a peek to the moving machines. All I know was I could smell the rain about to roll in already by the scent of the air. I noticed the flying machines landing for the day. The day was drawing to a close. I saw each machine go indoors and a metal door closed behind them. I walked around reading each poster. There seems to be mostly four legged machines or flying machines on them. No one had my kind on them. "I am truly alone from my kind," I say as I still walked around. Looking to each poster, I hear thunder in the distant. I walked and walked. I had no place to hide from the rain nor lightning. I had to find shelter as fast as I could.

Rain had just rolled in and I was stuck in the thunderstorm. I walked still looking for shelter drenched by the rain. I finally found shelter but I was still very drenched. I sat underneath the covering and waited out the rain. I lay down to rest a bit but ended up in a sleep.

I walked in a forest. Unknown to me as I never saw such a thing. Everything was blurred. 'Why have you come?' A distant female's voice said sounding strange with the slight repeats as a blurred shape past the trees.

"I don't know. I just got here." I say.

'You new to this world?' the female's voice continued with the repeating..

"I think so. I don't have any memory of my past. I don't even know my own age." I say. The blurred shape came closer forming into a young female with purple hair and eyes green as an emerald. She had a nice purple jump suit on. She came closer to me and looked at me.

'You need to come back,' the voice began. I stared at her like she was strange.

"Where?" I ask.

'Back to us. We need your help.' The female's voice said as she backed away.

"Wait!" I call out. She turned for one last look then ran off.

I awoke screaming, "Hold on! Wait for me!" I sat there panting. I franticly looked around to see if the woman was still there. "She was like me," I say to myself not believing who I had just saw. I looked down to the hard ground. I rubbed my head with a hand then lowered it. I looked toward the sky and it was still raining. The same thought came through my mind. Who was she? What does she want from me?


	2. 1 Dinoco 400

And I have chapter 1 finally done. XD These chapters are easy if you had the movie that can do subtitles. XD Trust me, I have had it where the device I used the disc on not allow subtitles. Not fun. But at least I have my Xbox 360. XD I am amazed on what it can do and what I am still discovering. Anyway, I am done blabbering. Enjoy the chapter. ^^ And again, critiques are welcomed to my stories and I will take any hint as long as you are nice. I don't like taking advice from people who are mean. I only need help not rudeness. Thanks you. ^^

Chapter 1 Dinoco 400

I started my day as usual. I awake and try to find food. My baggy old clothing which were not helping as it kept catching on things. I would loosen it but that is barely help. I do end up finding food once in a while. All I do is walk up to a machine and beg for a bag of food. It would sometimes drop something at me just to get me away. In their eyes, I am a monster. Not those bad ones but they don't except any kind but their own. These machine folk, what I like to call cars, are very rude toward me. If they ever noticed me, they would act as if they saw nothing. I was not feeling very happy about this. I wanted this to change. I wanted them to like me for who I am. That thought seemed almost impossible from how the cars acted when I walked by. I finally got me something to eat and had a drink from one of the puddles. It was my only source of liquid.

As I walked, I noticed a stadium. I heard the cars zooming in circles. I did not see it but I heard their sound get close and far every once in a second. I strolled over to the stadium. I noticed some quite big black and white cars with the words security on their side. They scanned the perimeter. I had to get in somehow. I managed to slip in when they weren't looking. I was sure I would be caught but I made it. I was inside this place where there was food stations. I could not see the round thing the cars moved on. I finally found some stairs. It took me a bit but I found them. I ended up finding out they were more ramps then stairs. I walked up them then through a small tunnel. And there. There was the huge round gray-black river. I looked around. Cheering crowds of cars in the stadium. It was huge. I barely could believe my eyes. Giant monitors with the driving cars on them. I was amazed. I strolled in a bit to check it out, still trying not to be caught. The cars seem to be only doing a couple test runs, though. I tried to stay out of sight but I was able to sit and watch with a clear view. I then noticed a red car on the big monitors. I knew that the cameras were facing him. I just looked up and stared with slight fascination. I saw the red car enter the track and he began to race the other cars like he was a hot shot. I guess the race already started. I did not pay much attention to him but I did watch the others race. Since they raced, I guessed that the cars called them racecars. So, I went with that. It was already 53 laps out of 200 down. Now 63 laps have been done. I still watched. I did not see anything really happen but a bunch of cars racing in a circle. Number 95 in first, 86 in second and 43 in third. I still don't understand why all the numbers were higher than the amount of cars on the track. Then again I did lose all my knowledge of anytime in the past. I noticed this green car. I watched him race a bit with a blue car right behind him. I noticed the green car pushing the rear of another car off the track just for the fun. That left the blue car some space to pass the green. I now noticed that 43 was in second and 86 in third still with 95 in the lead. I thought this was strange for cars to race. I really wanted to show them a thing or two about racing but I knew that these cars would never let me in for I was different from them.

"Welcome back to the Dinoco 400." A male's voice began, "I'm Bob Cutlass, here with my good friend, Darrell Cartrip." I look up around trying to find who was speaking. I thought I found the source but did not bother much with it. "We're midway through what may be an historic day for racing." Bob finished.

"Bob, my oil pressure's through the roof." Began another car that I knew was named Darrell, "If this gets more exciting, they're gonna have to tow me outta the booth!"

"Right, Darrell," said Bob, "Three cars are tied for the season point's lead, heading into the final race of the season." I noticed on the monitors that the screen had changed to the three cars I paid attention the most on. The blue car with 43 on, green with 86 and red with 95. All in that order. "And the winner of this race will win season title and the Piston Cup." Bob began as the camera focuses on the blue car, "Does The King, Strip Weathers, have one more victory in him before retirement?"

"He's been Dinoco's golden boy for years!" Said Darrell, "Can he win them one last Piston Cup?"

Then it focused on the green car. "And, as always, in the second place spot we find Chick Hicks," began Bob, "He's been chasing that tailfin his entire career."

"Chick thought this was his year. His chance to finally emerge from The King's shadow. But the last thing he expected was…" Darrell trailed then it focused on the red car, "Lightning McQueen!"

"You know, I don't think anybody expected this. The rookie sensation came into the season unknown." Bob announced, "But everyone knows him now."

"Will he be the first rookie to win the Piston Cup and land Dinoco?" Darrell asked.

"The legend," points to The King, "The runner-up," points to Chick, "and the Rookie!" Points to Lightning. Bob announced each. "Three cars, one champion ship!" And with that, the announcements ended. Chick tries to get into first place but fails when The King keeps blocking him causing Chick to slow down. As they turned, Lightning comes up next to Chick. The green car never expects a thing. When finally notices the red car, Chick speeds up trying to prevent the red car from passing. Lightning slowed down to go behind Chick then he went to the left side of him and passed Chick. I was quite amazed on the rookie's strategy. For such a young car, that is. I think all he had was the race running through his mind and how it was all a fun game. Chick came speeding up behind Lightning and gently bumps the rear of Lightning cause him to spin off the track. I bet that made the rookie dizzy. I was on the edge of my seat watching him spin off. I thought he was going to run into the wall. I did not pay attention to my hiding ability. I had stood up and leaned forward making sure the red car was okay. As Lightning came to a stop, I relaxed. Sure, I was not fond of any car for how they treated me, but I would still worry about them. The rookie sped up back onto the track. As Lightning got back onto the track, I noticed that Chick had bumped another car.

"What is it with this guy and bumping other cars?" I asked aloud.

"It is racing, kid. There tends to be people like him messing up the track for the others." Say a car next me. I looked up to the car and he looked toward me. He honked a scream, "Monster!" I jumped backing away and bumping into a female car.

"Watch it," she growled. I kept walking down the path with cars screaming their hoods off. While that was going on the cars were crashing into one another.

"Trouble, turn three!" Darrell calls out.

"Huge crash behind the leaders!" Bob announces. The crowd, that was not telling me off, all gasped at the crash. I quickly looked toward the track and noticed the crash. My eyes flew wide open in shock. I then noticed Lightning not stopping yet he is going right through the crash.

"Lightning, you idiot!" I scream. Everyone looked at me with shocked expressions.

"Wait a second, Darrell," began Bob, "McQueen is in the wreckage."

"There's no way the rookie can make it through!" Exclaimed Derrell, "Not in one piece, that is." Then, I noticed Lightning bouncing off the wheels of another car on its back. I did not notice the prying eyes that was staring at me. Lightning was Lightning cause he posed as he flew through the air then landing safely to the track again. "Look at that! McQueen made it through!" Darrell exclaims.

"A spectacular move by Lightning McQueen!" Announced Bob.

"McQueen! McQueen! McQueen! McQueen! McQueen! McQueen!" the crowd chanted taking their eyes off me for split seconds.

"While everyone heads into the pits, McQueen stays out to take the lead!" Bob said. I saw cars, which were badly damaged, being taken out of the race. I looked toward the pit stop to see that Chick was get fueled up and tires changed. I saw that Chick wanted to go back out so he could get the lead. And Lightning followed a yellow car while the others were in the pits. "McQueen's not going into the pits!" Bob announced.

"You know, the rookie fired his crew chief. That is the third this season!" Darrell said.

"Says he likes working alone, Darrell." Bob told Darrell, "Looks like Chick got caught up in the pits."

"Yeah, after a stop like that, he's got a lot of ground to make up." Darrell said, "get ready, boys, we're coming to the restart."

As the yellow car went into the pit stop, the race commenced. Lightning in the lead and the other two slowly catching up. I noticed that Chick was getting very impatient. I did finally see Lightning go in but he only got something into him and he dashed off. "Looks like it's gas-and-go's for McQueen today." Darrell said.

"That's right. No tires again." Said bob.

"Now normally I that's short-term gain, long-term loss, but it's workin' for him. He obviously knows somethin' we don't know." Darrell said.

"I guess we have a new guest in the stadium cause I see a lot of commotion in one spot, Darrell." Bob said as the cameras pointed toward me. I looked around then noticed myself on the huge monitors. I heard a gasps everywhere.

"Man, it must be a new thing." Darrell said. I panicked and with that, my thought only came to me was hiding. I backed up toward the fence since I was already near it then looked up to it.

"What is it doing?" Bob asked.

"I don't know but I hope it isn't thinking off climbing that fence. It is too dangerous when the track is in use." Darrell said. Both announcers were shocked to find out that I was already climbing the fence. As I got to the top, I looked for the cars. There was none at the moment so I jumped and landed on the track. "I don't believe it!" Darrell exclaims.

"It is trying to cross the track." Bob announced. I continued to cross the street when I heard a car turn the corner. And hear came the red car. I was shock. He had went around me without thought. I was lucky on that part. But then, the blue and green car had just turned the corner. I shuddered into a ball like an armadillo. All I heard was the screeching of the tires. The yellow car had just pulled out to slow the red car down. I heard the breaks stop squealing and I felt a warm breath blow onto me. Exhausted it sounded. The other cars whirled past the tired car and me. Once I did not hear the whirring cars anymore, I slowly uncurled and looked up. I saw the blue car stare at me. "What do ye think you're doin'?" Asked The King. I slowly sat.

"I, I was…" I trailed not knowing what to say. I saw he wasn't too happy about my sudden appearance on the track but he seemed to not be afraid of me. "W..why are you not afraid of me like the others?" I ask. He just stared at me questioning me. "I am a monster. Why aren't you afraid?" I said starting to raise my voice out of fear. My voice cracked when I said that.

"I.." The King began but got broke off as a bunch of black and white security cars drove onto the track.

"You need to come with use." They said as they urged me off the track. I looked back and noticed that The King was watching me leave the track. I looked away with my head lowered.

"What was it doing? It had stopped the race and The King stopped at her while the other cars whirled by without thought of stopping. That thing has a lot of guts to do something like that." Said Bod.

Time passed since I got escorted off the tracks and the race commenced. "This is it, Darrell. One lap to go and Lightning McQueen has a huge lead." Bob said.

"He's got it in the bag. Call in the dogs and put out the fire!" Exclaimed Darrell excitedly, "We are gonna crown us a new champion!" Lightning kept going and going on his last lap. I then see him turn the corner when he suddenly blows, what the cars call, tires. It was blown on his right rear. "Oh no! McQueen's blown a tire!" Darrell announced.

"And with only one turn to go! Can he make it?" Bob said. The other two then start to speed up to try and pass McQueen. Then another blows tire blows as McQueen tries to get to the finish line.

"He's lost another tire!" Darrell exclaimed.

"Idiot," I mumbled to myself.

"The King and Chick come up fast!" Continued Darrell.

"They're entering round three!" Bob said. Lightning still trying to win and the others coming up so fast I was sure Lightning would not make it.

"I don't believe what I'm watching, Bob! Lightning McQueen is 100 feet from his Piston Cup!" Darrell said. I shook my head in disbelief. He is an idiot for not getting those tires changed.

"The king and Chick rounding turn four." Bob said.

"Down the stretch they come! And it's, and it's…" Darrell said breaking off as the cars passed the finish line.

"And it's too close to call!" Bob said.

"I don't believe it!" Darrell said.

"Too close!" said Bob, "The most spectacular, amazing…"

"I don't believe it!" Darrell continued to say.

"…unequivocally, unbelievable ending in the history of the world!" Bob continued.

"Look at that!" Darrell said.

"And we don't know who won!" Bob said.


	3. 2 Victory Lane

I am happy with how this is turning out. It is better then my last attempt at this story before I accidentally erased all 28 chapters I did. Enjoy. ^^

Chapter 2 Victory Lane

I had slipped away while the security was paying attention to the crowd of cameras. I don't know if they even noticed me gone yet. I chuckled under my breath. I have just seen Lightning with a reporter. "We're here in Victory Lane, awaiting the results." The reporter begins then faces to McQueen, "McQueen, that was a risky move, not taking tires."

"Yeah, I say," I said as I looked at Lightning in disapproval.

"Are you sorry you didn't have a crew chief out there?" she continued.

"Say yes, you numbskull." I say under my breath.

"Oh, Kori." Lightning begins with a slight chuckle, "There's a lot more to racing than just winning." I could not believe what I heard. I was very shocked. Good thing I did not side with him. "I mean, taking the race by a full lap…" Lightning continued, "Where's the entertainment in that?" I had to agree with Lightning there. "I wanted to give the folks a little sizzle." Lightning said.

"And he lost it," I say lowering my head in disappointment.

"Sizzle?" one of the little pitchforks asked as he and the crew changed Lightning's tires.

"Am I sorry I don't have a crew chief?" Lightning began, "No, I'm not."

"Careful what you say, Lightning," I said.

"Cause I'm a one-man show." Lightning finished.

"And there it is, again." I say just giving up hope.

"What? Oh, yeah, right." Said the pitchfork again as he finished the tires then went to the other side.

"That was a confident Lightning McQueen," Began Kori, "Coming to you live from Victory Lane, I'm Kori Turbowitz." She said as she drove away.

"Get out of the shot." A photographer said as he tried taking pictures of Lightning.

"Yo, Chuck." Lightning began, "Chuck, what are you doing? You're blockin' the camera!" At that point, I was ready to scold McQueen but I did not. I then thought of The King just staring at me with no fear but slight agitation.

'He wasn't afraid of me. The other cars drove right by without noticing me and yet…" I trailed off thinking as the reporter drove up to me.

"Hello, I'm Kori. What is your name?" Kori asked me.

"I am Silverwind," I introduced.

"Where do you come from?" Kori asked.

"I don't know," I say as I lowered my head.

"What is the matter?" Kori asked, "Aren't you happy to be on camera, though, you are a monster?"

"I am not a monster. I am, I am," I tried to think, "I don't know what I am." I say falling to my knees.

"We will be right back, I'm Kori Turbowitz signing off for now. Guys, turn the camera off." Kori said as the crew listened then she turned to me, "Oh, it is alright. I am just wanted to know about why you did that stupid thing out on the track."

"I have no memory. All I know is that I woke up in an ally like this." I say.

"Oh it is fine. I promise I won't ask any more questions." Kori said.

"Thanks. But it is already too late. I have to get going." I said as I stood and ran off.

"Wait!" Kori called out but gave up the chase.

Back with Lightning, he had told off every one of his crew that the press wanted to see the bolt. The crew got made and drove off. Lightning asked why they are driving off and the pitchfork crew said that they quit then called him a one-man show. They all then drove off and Lightning was like whatever.

Then, Chick drops by. "Hey, Lightning! Yo! McQueen!" Chick calls out. Once Lightning looked over Chick continued to speak, "Seriously, that was some pretty darn nice racin' out there." I was hiding somewhere where I could see Lightning and Chick talking.

"Finally someone nice," I say.

"By me!" Chick chuckled along with his crew chuckling as well, "Welcome to the Chick era, baby!"

"And I spoke too soon. Is there any car out here that is not crazy?!" I rose voice. Everyone looked up to me.

"How she get up there?" Chick questioned.

"I don't know," Lightning said. They both obviously were confused. I was on top of a flag pole that one of the companies had. They then went back to their talk.

"The Piston Cup…" Chick began, "It's mine, dude. It's mine." Chick then paid attention to his crew. "Hey, fellas, how do you think I'd look in Dinoco blue?" Chick asked then chuckled, "Dinoco blue!"

"In your dreams, Thunder." Lightning said.

"Yeah, right. Thunder?" asked Chick, "What's he talkin' about, 'Thunder'?" The crew shrugged.

"You know, 'cause thunder always comes after lightning." Lightning said as he posed. Then making so called lightning noises even though lightning doesn't have a sound without thunder. He might have been doing it cause of the flash of lights.

"Seriously, you two are a bunch cans with tires." I say aloud as I jumped down walking into another direction.

I walked with my arms crossed and thought. I still thought of that dream of mine. 'What does she mean that she needs my help? Where is she, first off?' I thought. I had reached the Dinoco tent without realizing it. Just then, I heard some cars driving with The King. One was blue like The King but a female while the other was tan with bull antlers on his vent.

"That was one close finish. You sure made Dinoco Proud." The tan car said to The King. I ran into slight hiding. I still was recovering what Kori had asked. "Thank you, King." The car said.

"Well, Tex, you've been good to me all these years. It's the least I could do." King said.

"Whatever happens, you're a winner to me, you old daddy rabbit." The blue car said.

'She seems to be the wife of King.' I thought.

"Thanks, dear. Wouldn't be nothing without you." King said. Just then, I noticed that Tex had seen me. For a moment, I thought he had seen something and not me.

"Uh, I will meet you there, King. I have to do something." Tex told King. King thought this was a little strange but he did not argue. He noticed me as well but he did not bother with it. Instead he drove off. Tex drove up to me. I then knew he had not seen anything but me. "What are you doin' here, little one?" Tex asks. I did not answer him. I was sure he would told me off any moment. "Don't worry, I don't bite." Tex said with a smile.

"Yeah? Tell it to the other cars." I said.

"What is the matter?" Tex asked.

"Why should I speak to a car who won't accept me for who I am?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Tex asked, "I see a young and beautiful uh, uh…"

"I thought so. You don't even know what I am." I say, "I am a monster."

"Now who said that you are a monster?" Tex asked.

"All the cars have been saying it. They ignore me and if I ask for food, I get tossed food then they want me gone. They only toss the food so I could leave." I say.

"If you were a monster, you would not be cowering when you got onto that track and you would have already destroyed King when you had the chance. You no less a monster then we are to you." Tex says. I looked up to Tex. "Now, cheer up and let me see that smile." Tex said smiling to me. I gave a faint smile back. "Now, I saw how King looked at you. If he was afraid, he would have looked afraid. I guess he sees something in you that I don't see." Tex said.

"Yeah, I wonder what he sees in me." I said.

"Come on. When the announcement is over, I will let you meet King better than when you met him on the track." Tex said. I obediently followed him to a stage. I noticed that Lightning was getting some fans pushed away by security cars. I then saw that King had just drove up to Lightning.

"Hey, buddy. You're one gutsy racer." King said.

'Oh great. Tell me this is not another car being like a kid. He better not be competitive like Chick and Lightning are together.

"Oh, hey, Mr. The king." Lightning said.

"You got one more talent in one lug nut than a lot of cars has got in their whole body." The king said.

"Really? Oh, that…" Lightning began but got cut off.

"But you're stupid." King said.

"Excuse me?" Lightning asked.

"Finally!" I call out. All the cars, including Lightning and King, looked at me. King was quite shocked to see me stand next to Tex. He gave a faint smile and I realized my mistake. I then shuddered behind Tex. King gave a slight chuckle at this then faced back to Lightning.

"This ain't a one-man deal, kid." King began, "You need to wise up and get a good crew chief and a good team. You ain't gonna win unless you got good folk behind you, and you let them do their job, like they should." King said. I looked to Tex. I leaned close to him to whisper.

"I am glad I found a sane car in the bunch of racecars I have seen all day. Chick and Lightning have a rivalry going on." I say.

"I know," Tex said. I then noticed Lightning daydreaming instead of listening to King.

"Good grief, Lightning." I said, "King is wasting his breath while you dwindle on a daydream?" Tex chuckled.

"If you figure that out you just gonna be OK." King finished and Lightning shot out of his daydream.

"Oh, yeah, that…" Lightning began, "That is spectacular advice. Thank you, Mr. The King."

"Yeah. Now try repeating what he said." I told him under my breath hoping he got it. Tex heard this and smiled.

Just then, the noise set off. "Time to announce the winners. Let us go to the front and watch, shall we?" Tex said driving off. I scramble to my feet and followed.

"Ladies and gentlemen," began Bob, "for the first time in Piston Cup history…" I then heard revving in the background.

"Oh gosh, don't tell me he thought he won." I said hoping I was wrong.

Lightning came bursting out the paper screaming, "Yes!"

"Can I hit my head, Tex?" I asked.

"What for?" Tex asked in return.

"For Lightning being an idiot." I said. Tex chuckled.

"Don't worry about him, you hopefully won't see him after that race." Tex says.

"…we have a three-way tire." Bob finished. When they announced that, I could not help seeing the expression of Lightning's without bursting out laughing. Then, the confetti were set off. Both King and Chick drove out. Chick was laughing. "Piston Cup officials have determined that a tiebreaker race between the three leaders will be held in California in one week." Bob said.

"Well, thank you! Thanks to all of you out there! Thank you." Chick said then whispers something then speaks aloud again, "No, not me! No, you rock, and you know that!"

And with that, Tex took me back to the Dinoco tent. We then stood there waiting. It took some minutes but I just seen King drive up to Tex. King noticed me then faced me. "Well, hello there." King said.

"Hi," I said not sure what to say.

"I am The King, or you can call me…" King said but got interrupted by me.

"Strip Weathers. I know." I said not making any eye contact with him.

"Oh come on. You spoke better when you spoke to me." Tex said.

"Okay," I murmured.

"So, uh, what is your name?" King asks.

"I am Silverwind," I answered.

"That is a nice name for a young girl." King said, "So where do you come from?" That shook me.

"I, I don't know. All I can remember is waking up in an ally with this badge." I said taking the badge out.

"Chrome?" King questioned then looked at the Tex with confusion. Tex showed his confusion too. "Darlin', where did you get that badge?" king asked.

"I found it next to me when I awoke. I figured it was mine as it had the name Silverwind on. So, I figured that it was my name. Who else would leave a badge next an unconscious homeless?" I explained.

"True," King said, "Well, we can help you look for this Chrome place to help you find out who and where you came from after the season is over."

"Thank you so much, King." I said with a huge smile.

"Come on, we have to leave now. But I don't have room in my place I see if Lightning would take you. You don't really seem to like Chick anyway. Plus, if know Chick right, he would dump you to the side of the road and not look back. I trust Lightning more on not leaving you behind without looking back." King said. I nodded.


	4. 3 Rust-eze

Okay, I got a game made up. It is where you predict what Silverwind's past memory was before she got it erased. It is a prediction so no right or wrong answers but there are rules.

1. don't copy others.  
2. don't ask if you got it right.  
3. You can join, but you don't have to add anything. This is only a game, not a life saver.

Guess there is two rules. XD I will think of more as I go through the rules on other chapters. I will keep talking about this game throughout the stories until she gains her memory again. All I will say is: "Don't forget game. Refer back to Chapter 3 if need help understanding." Any additional rules, let me know. I might change this so it is in the front instead of in the story's author notes. Any questions about this I will answer and add to the list.

Chapter 3 Rust-eze

Just then, some fireworks went off. I watched them get set off while following King to where McQueen was. We just got behind him and we both heard him mumble. "First one to California gets Dinoco all to himself." Lightning began to gloat, "Oh, we'll see who gets there first, Chick."

"Lightning!" called King. Lightning stopped and turned to face us.

"Great," Lightning said unhappily.

"Hey, buddy. Mind watching her till California?" King asks as he stops in front of Lightning.

"Why should I watch over that little monster?" Lightning asked.

"She ain't a monster." King said sternly, "And it is till California. Can't you deal with a little trip with her? She won't fit in my trailer.

"No," Lightning said unhappily, "I have my own problems to handle." Lightning said pointing to his spot. His trailer was gone.

"Oh my. Where's your trailer?" Asked King.

"I don't know. You tell me." Lightning said.

"Unfriendly, you are," I said allowed.

"What?" Lightning asked getting agitated.

"Nothing," I said shrugging.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lightning asks. King turns to face me.

"You said no on taking me. I guess you don't have the guts to care for a monster like me." I said.

"Oh?" Lightning said raising a brow.

"Yep. I think you ain't worth the trip with anyway. I can get on my own two feet and walk all the way to California." I say.

"Oh? You think I can't handle you? I will show you on a good time. I promise you that." Lightning said getting all worked up. Then he realized something, "What? Wait. What just happened here?" Lightning asked confused.

"One, you are not that bright and two I used reverse psychology on you." I said smirking.

"Nice," King said, "Where did you learn to do that?" I look to King.

"I don't know. I just did." I said chuckling. Like got upset but did not bother to say another word.

"Fine. Come along. But not one peep out of you, smart allic." Lightning said.

"I am Silverwind, my kind sir, and you are the numbskull." I said with a polite and humorous attitude. I already knew that Lightning and I would not get along but let me enjoy teasing him till it lasts.

"Bye, Silverwind. See you in California in about three days." King said as he drove away to his trailer.

"Bye, King. See you in Cali too." I say as I smiled and waved a bye. I still did not feel comfortable with a numbskull. Then again, he is a rookie. As we looked down the parking, where the trailer use to be, a red truck drove up.

"Hey, kid! Congrats on the tie." The hauling truck said, "And what is with the monster?"

"I don't want to talk about it." McQueen said. I was getting very furious about this monster business. I had to just keep my cool before I go into beast mode. "Let's go, Mack. Saddle up. What'd you do with my trailer?" McQueen said. I walked up next to Mack. Mack moved back to show McQueen where is trailer was.

"I parked it at your sponsor's tent." Mack told McQueen.

"What?" McQueen said with shock.

"Gotta make your personal appearance." Mack said.

"No. No! No, no, no, no!" McQueen repeated.

'Oh this has got to be good.' I thought with a chuckle. As we got over there, I whispered to Mack, "Oh. And my name is Silverwind. Not monster."

"Got it," Mack said.

Once we got there, we hung outside from the tent. Inside, a little commercial was rolling. "Yes, yes, yes!" began the screen McQueen, "Lightning McQueen here. And I use Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment, new rear end formula!" McQueen was set on tracks and a container of the ointment popped up. Then the setting was off the tracks and behind a car. The ointment was being used. "Nothing soothes a rusty bumper like Rust-eze." McQueen said as the container went across the bumper of the car. After that, McQueen spoke again, "Wow! Look at that shine!" the setting was back on the track. "Use Rust-eze and you too can look like me! Ka-chow!"

I chuckled at that commercial. Then the cars began to speak. "I met this car from Swampscott." Began the little care, "He was so rusty he didn't even cast a shadow."

"You could see his dirty undercarriage." Said the ford van. The whole crowd laughs at this.

Lightning grunted at this, "I hate rusty cars. This is not good for my image." Lightning said.

"Said the one who called me monster." I said.

"You be quiet. You don't have to worry about this." Lightning said.

"I know. And I am enjoying every bit of this." I said chuckling.

"They did give you your big break." Mack said, "Besides, it's in your contract."

"Oh. This contract sounds awesome." I joked. Lightning looked at me. He looked like he would maul me any moment. "McQueen, you can't harm me under King's rules." I say. Lightning grunted. 'Oh my! He was going to maul me if I did not say that.' I said to myself shocked.

"Oh, will you stop, please? Just go get hooked up." Lightning pleaded, "And you, try and sneak by without being seen please." I got mad but did not argue. I was not very fond of being the attention of every car anyway.

"Winter is a grand old time." Said the ford van.

"Of this there are no ifs or buts." Said the little car.

"But remember, all that salt and grime," began the ford van.

"Can rust your bolts and freeze your…" the little car said trailing off, "Hey, look! There he is!" I looked as I snuck by and noticed that the cardboard had just fallen. I had to hold my laughter.

"Our almost champ!" said the ford van.

"Get your rear end in here." Said the little car.

"Lightning McQueen, you are wicked fast!" said a car.

"That race was a pisser!" said another.

"You were booking!" said a third.

"Give me a little room." Lightning said.

"Come on McQueen. Take it like a man. Uh, car. I mean car." I said under my breath with a smirk.

"You're my hero!" Fred said.

"Yes, I know." McQueen said with a nervous chuckle, "Fred. Fred, thank you."

"He knows my name. He knows my name!" Fred said and his front bumper fell off. I felt sorry for the old rusty scamp.

"Looking good, Freddie!" said the ford van.

"Thanks to you, Lightning, we had a banner year." Said the little car. McQueen just reached the stage. I had finally got to the trailer.

"We might clear enough to buy you some headlights." Said the ford van.

"You saying he doesn't have headlights?" asked the little car in shock.

"That is what I'm telling ya. They're just stickers." Said the ford van. McQueen had had just turned around so he could back up into his trailer.

"Well, you know, racecars don't need headlights, because the track is always lit." Light said with an unhappy tone. Man, I wish I had a camera.

"Yeah, well, so is my brother, but he still needs headlights." Joked the little car. Everyone laughed but Lightning gave an unhappy laugh.

"Ladies and gentlemen," began the little car.

"Lightning McQueen!" they both said simultaneously. The lights went out and the stage light was on McQueen. I almost could not help laughing.

"You know, the Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment team ran a great race today. And remember, with a little Rust-eze…" McQueen said allowed. He then whispered, "And an insane amount of luck," he then spoke allowed again, "You too, can look like me. Ka-chow."

"Oh, bravo, Lightning." I began. Lightning moved away to reveal me behind him.

"What are you doing?" Lightning whispered gritting his teeth.

"You could have been more cheerful then that?" I ask. All the cars were shocked by my sudden appearance. "Oh come on. You guys have never seen a monster?" I asked.

"What are you really?" the little car asked.

"Oh, you really want to know? Well, I am Silverwind. I will be accompanying Lightning till California. He will be in safe hands." I say as I looked back to lightning as he already backed into the trailer.

"Get in now." Lightning gritted.

"Well, bye for now." I say running into the trailer. The door closed.

"You are in so much trouble." Lightning said, "Once we get you to King, I am telling him what you did." I simply shrugged and Lightning grunted unhappily.


	5. 4 Life is a Highway

Okay. Next chapter up. ^^ Enjoy and don't forget my game (refer back to chapter 3). ^^

Another rule: please add the prediction as a review instead of PMing me, please.

Chapter 4 "Life's is a Highway"

As Mack drove away, I heard the two cars mumble something outside. Then, Mack was on a small screen. "California, here we come!" Mack said driving away.

"Dinoco, here we come!" Lightning said with a smile. Mack had turned and I watched outside. I have never left the place so going to California will be a trip to me. I look toward Lightning to see him rolling his eyes. Lightning just turned on the lights and I looked. The ceiling was like a star lit night and changing lights around it. There was a stereo behind Lightning. Novelty items related to him where up on shelves.

'He must really like himself for having all this stuff on the shelf.' I thought shaking my head then looking out the window. I saw as we had just entered the tunnel out of the track center. I kinda got excited. 'Only about 3 days of this trip.' I thought. I did not like Lightning but I had to deal with him till California. The numbskull never really would look back if I was left behind. He is too much of a hot shot to do something like that. I stared out the window wondering if anybody really see us inside or not. I did not threat about this. I just enjoyed the ride till it lasted. As we exited the stadium, I noticed we were escorted by police. There was huge traffic leaving but nothing else. It was dark I had just now noticed after leaving the Stadium. I never did realize it because they have lights lighting up the whole track. As we entered the freeway, the police departed. I don't think they even noticed me inside.

We started going up a mountain and I noticed that the place I called home looked very different from a high place. And, where we were was quite dark compared to the city lights. I watched out the window watching the darkness. I saw cars wiz by with lights very bright.

Long time later, it was getting sun rise. I watched as we went up and down. Lightning still thought I was weird. I knew he was not really impressed about the surroundings as I was. He is traveling around the world for these races, after all. It was brighter now. I could see the river turn there and that. It was a gorgeous scene but it did not last.

More later, I noticed Mack making funny faces behind another hauling truck. He was a very strange truck. Then again, he needed a little amusement. I had no problem with that. Lightning on the other hand was relaxing. A car had driven next to Mack seeing him make the funny faces. I really thought for a moment that the car had seen me. The truck had driven off and Mack did not make faces anymore. We did eventually reach a desert. I had never seen one so that was exciting. It was getting dusk by then and we was still traveling in the desert. I then heard something ring. I looked over to notice McQueen getting a massage with also waxes him. I rolled my eyes but said nothing. Lightning pressed a button and the waxers went into the ceilings and something popped out from the wall in front of lightning.

"Hello?" Lightning began.

"Is this Lightning McQueen, the world's fastest racing machine?" A male's voice began. I looked at the object in the wall.

'And Silverwind, Lightning's companion during the drive." I say adding too myself.

"Is this Harv, the world's greatest agent?" Lightning asked.

"Are you not forgetting me? Should he not know that I am riding with you to California?" I teased to Lightning.

"Quiet." Lightning said.

"Who are you talking to?" Harv asked.

"Uh, no one." Lightning lied.

"Lightning, I know someone is there with you. Who is it?" Harv asked.

"The little monster King wanted me to take with me." Lightning said unhappily.

"Hey!" I said, "I am no monster. I am Silverwind."

"Hello, Silverwind. Why are you traveling with Lightning to California?" Harv asked.

"King had no room in his trailer so he had Lightning take me. I am very happy about his cooperation." I say with a smile to Lightning. I just adored teasing him.

"No. I did not except. You tricked me into it." Lightning said grouchily.

"Yeah, yeah. Bicker all you want you two." Harv began.

"Okay, so I let you two continue to speak about what you had in mind, Harv." I say.

"Thank you," Harv said, "It is such an honor to be your agent, Lightning."

"Yeah right. I would not be his agent even if I was the last person on the world." I mumble.

"That it almost hurts me to take ten percent of your winnings." Harv said.

"Good," I say.

"And merchandising it." Harv said.

"What?" I questioned.

"And ancillary rights in perpetuity." Harv said.

"Oh. So it was not by purpose. He was supposed to." I said under my breath.

"Anyway, what a race, champ!" harv said.

"Yeah. Like sticking your tongue out is being a champ." I say as I saw the footage.

"I didn't see it, but I heard you were great." Harv said.

"Thanks, Harv." Lightning said.

"Listen, they're giving you 20 tickets for the tiebreaker thing in Cali." Harv said, "I'll pass 'em on to your friends. Shoot me the names. You let Harv rock it for you, baby."

"Right. Friends." Lightning said thinking, "Yes, there's…" I was laughing at this as he seemed to have no one to name.

"OK, I get it, Mr. Popular." Harv said.

"Popular? Uh, I don't think so." I say.

"Butt out," Lightning growled at me.

"So many you can't even narrow it down. Hey, when you get to town, you better make time for your best friends! Break bread with you mishpocheh here!" Harv said.

"Yeah, yeah. That'd be great! We should totally…" Lightning said before getting cut off.

"OK, I gotta jump, kid. Let me know how it goes. I'm out." Harv said. And with that, the little thing went back into the wall.

"What was that?" Lightning growled.

"I was trying to say I was here too. Should I always listen on to your conversations if no one knows I am around?" I ask.

"Guess not," Lightning said sighing. Just then, there was a melodic beeping and squeaking tires. Lightning looked over and I stood to see what it was. "What? A minivan?" Lightning questioned. I giggled. "Not funny." Lightning said, "Oh come on, Mack, you're in the slow lane. This is Lightning McQueen you're hauling here."

"Just stopping off for a quick breather, kid." Mack began, "Old Mack needs a rest."

"Absolutely not." Lightning said. I put my hands on my hips when Lightning said that. Mack does need a break. And so do I. "We're driving all night till we get to California. We agreed to it." Lightning said as Mack pulled to another lane to keep going.

"All night? May I remind you federal DOT regs state.." Mack said but got cut off.

"Come on, I need to get there before Chick and hang with Dinoco." Lightning said.

Mack groans at this and say, "All those sleeping trucks. Hey, kid, I don't know if I can make it."

"Oh, sure you can, Mack." Lightning began, "Look, it'll be easy. I'll stay up with you."

"Yeah. But I am sleeping." I say.

"All night?" Mack asks.

"All night long." Lightning said.

"Not me," I say rolling over onto my side on the ground. I had just fallen into a deep sleep.

I was walking in an old abandoned building. I scanned the location for a bit but nothing much was interesting. "Silverwind!" a male's voice called, "Get out of here!"

"Huh?" I say as I looked around for the sound. A guy in dark blue and black hair with blue tints was trying to hold off some thugs.

"Go! Now!" the guy said. I stood there not knowing what to do. I tried to move but I was frozen. "Silverwind!" I hear his voice again fading. My surrounding had changed and I saw these beings of my own kind looking down at me. I looked over to see that the guy was still trying to fight his way through to me. Then, everything went blurry and I closed my eyes.

I shot my eyes open, "Wait!" I sat there panting. I looked around to see that I was back in Lightning's trailer. I was sweating at this point. I look over to see Lightning fast asleep and Mack still driving. Who was that guy? And why am I having these dreams?


	6. 5 Lost

I know I can get a bit off with Silverwind's behavior but she has two. She has a shy side from her human form and a tough side in her beast form. In her human form, she can't get a little clumsy at what she does and likes to tease ones that are rude to her. Enjoy and remember the game (refer back to chapter 3 and 4)

Chapter 5 Lost

I looked out the window again thinking of the dream. I have been having some sort of dream since I woke up in the ally. It was really dark out by this time. "Mack, you okay?" I ask when I noticed his eyes closing and dozing off then waking from his engine make a noise.

"Huh?" Mack asked quietly confused.

"I asked if you are okay." I said.

"I am okay. Are you my mother?" Mack said tiredly.

"No, Mack." I said giving a little giggle, "I am Silverwind."

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Mack asked.

"I had a bad dream." I said.

"Oh." Mack thought. We both stopped talking and Mack kept dozing off as I kept waking him. Just then, I heard rap music in the distance. I thought it was nothing to threat over so I ignored it for now. I was trying to get Mack to stay awake. I noticed some lights so I went to the window and looked out.

"Four cars right behind us. Can't they go around?" I thought. I noticed that they were going to go around when one car stopped and looked at the side of the trailer. He laughed. I was sure he had noticed me. Surprised I was when he did not. That car was purple with green flames and a huge wing.

"Hey, yo, D.J." I hear the purple one speak. I see his license plate as Boost.

"What up?" The guy named D.J. asked.

"We got ourselves a nodder." Boost said. D.J. chuckled ate this.

"Great," I thought. D.J. had just moved to the front of Mack and set soft music Kenny G: Songbird. "Good choice of music." I thought. I got to see the green flamed car's plate and saw Wingo. I then noticed one more car. He was dull with huge rear wheels.

"Yo, Wingo! Lane change, man." Boost says from the right side of Mack. I noticed Wingo on the left side. Boost pushed Mack toward Wingo.

"Right back at ya!" Wingo said as he pushed Mack back to Boost. Just then, Boost slipped in front of Mack.

"Oops! I missed." Boost said.

"You going on vacation?" the dull car asked Mack. All of them laughed. Mack went to the side of the road onto the part that was bumpy. Everything was shaky. Lightning moved forward as one of the bobble heads feel onto the button and the door to the trailer opened. I quickly got on top of Lightning. We slightly went down the ramp of the door and stopped at the bottom. I was getting very scared.

"Lightning!" I try to call out to him but he kept sleeping. I then looked toward the front carefully. The wind blew through my hair as I looked to the side. I saw the plate of the brown car to be Snot Rod.

"Oh, no, Snot Rod." Boost began.

"He's gonna blow!" exclaimed Wingo. Then the three drove off as Snot Rod sneezed waking Mack up.

"Gesundheit!" Mack called out as the trailer shook and Lightning slipped off the door onto the freeway, "One should never drive while drowsy." I looked back keep my feet against Lightning's spoiler so I would not slip off his back. The door had closed to the trailer and Mack drove off. Then, all these cars drove by honking their horn. I got really scared. Then, Lightning started to stir. The horn of another car came close.

"Lightning!" I exclaimed. Lightning noticed the car then swerved out of the way. We began driving in the wrong direction as the oncoming traffic came toward us. Lightning screamed as this happened. Three trucks came up side by side honking. Lightning spun off the road. As we spun, I slipped off.

"Mack!" Lightning called out ready to leave.

"Lightning, wait for me!" I say.

"Hurry it up." Lightning said as I scrambled to my feet and back onto Lightning. We got back onto the road and Lightning drove as fast as he could. I was amazed on his speed. No wonder he was fast. We moved around each car and lightning called out, "Mack!" When lightning realizes that there was a bunch of trucks ahead, he simply drove up calling Mack's name. We both notice a truck driving off the freeway and Lightning tried to catch up. We were finally off of the road and following this truck off and away from the freeway. "Mack!" He calls out. Just then, the bell rings from the tracks. Lightning notices this then looks down the track and noticed a train coming. Lightning sped up.

"Lightning!" I said terrified that we both would get killed cause of his idioticness. The horn bellowed on the train warning us to stop. The train was really hoping that Lightning would stop but Lightning sped up even more.

"Mack! Mack…" Lightning calls as we approached the truck. Gas and dust blew in our faces and we sneezed. As the truck and lightning stopped, Lightning notices that he was not Mack.

"I knew it!" I said to myself.

"What? You're not Mack." Lightning said.

"Mack?" The truck said, "I ain't no Mack! I'm a Peterbilt, for dang sake!" Rude, I would say. "Turn on your lights, you moron!" The truck said turning right.

"Yeah? We would if we had any!" I called out. Lightning watched as the truck left.

"Mack…" lightning began as he thought for a moment, "The interstate!" He spun and dashed off in the opposite direction the Peterbilt drove.

We drove and rove for a quite some time. As we past this billboard, I looked back. I giggled. "Of course there had to be a cop behind there." I said. Just then, the siren wailed and chased us.

"Oh, no." Thought Lightning. Then Lightning had an idea, "Oh, maybe he can help me!" And with that, the sheriff backfired. I knew this but Lightning did not. Lightning lost his driving for a moment then said, "He's shooting at me! Why is shooting at me?"

"I don't know. Maybe you deserve it for not slowing down when the sirens went off?" I joked.

"This is no time to play." Lightning told me. I looked back to the sheriff. I noticed he was having slight trouble with his speed. Then, liking began to swerve into different directions saying, "Serpentine! Serpentine, serpentine!" The siren continues while Lightning serpentines down the road. I began thinking this was all a dream.


	7. 6 Into Town

This one got a little short so I extended it a bit so it has some more. I hope this is good. ^^ Enjoy and remember the game (refer back to chapter 3 and 4)

Chapter 6 Into Town

As we continued down the road, we both noticed a small town coming up. "What? That's not the interstate!" Lightning said.

"No duh, Sherlock." I said.

"Will you ever shut up?" Lightning asked.

"Not until you are much more smart and polite." I said. And there went the sheriff's backfiring. Lightning ran into a couple small cones then turned. He almost ran into a huge cone but turned right throwing me off of Lightning. As Lightning drove away, I hit into the cone and fell to the ground. That was very painful and I will get Lightning after this.

Meanwhile, Lightning had ran into a barbed wire. He drove toward a drive thru sign then turned left. "I'm not the only one seeing this, right?" a volks wagon van asked. Lightning came storming through the gas station knocking over the stack oil cans.

"Incoming!" Yelled the green jeep. Lightning zoomed past the purple low rider with yellow flames. Lightning had scratched the paint of the low rider.

"Hey!" The low rider called out, "You scratched my paint!" Lightning turned as he ran into tires having a pair around his eyes and knocking the rest down.

"My tires!" calls out a little Italian yellow car. The red truck retreated into his garage at the end of the road. Lightning races toward the building that the red truck had retreated. Lightning yells when he noticed the upcoming statue. He spun around the statue at the same time breaking the pots of flowers also causing the barbed wires to wrap around the statue causing Lightning to get stuck. The red truck had gasped at the pots being broken. Lightning faced the statue when he realized he got stuck then put in full gear backwards to get unstuck. I had just gotten up from the small into the big cone. I wrapped my arm around my abdomen because it hurt. I think I had damaged my wing in the process, though, it was nicely tucked under my skin and shoulder blade. I tried bringing it out but failed.

"Guess I am too weak now from hitting into that orange cone." I thought aloud to myself. With enough pull, Lightning freed himself from the statue and smiled. The statue came out of nowhere in front of Lightning. He screamed, spun in the opposite direction, and sped off the way we both had come. Lightning dragged the statue behind him. What he did not know was that the statue was imbedded into the road causing the statue to drag through and breaking up the old road. One of the residents came over to me both with shock and fear. It seemed to be a blue Porshe. My vision began to blur and I fell to my knees.

"Are you okay?" she asks. I look up with blurred vision. All I could see was faint shapes driving up to me. A car had just picked me up, though, I everything was still very blurred. I wanted to get Lightning for this so bad for possible damaging my wing. I doubted it was damaged because it was under my shoulderblade. I was then taken away, away from the huge cones, and into a building. Where there, I had just blacked out. As Lightning pulled the statue, it ran over a wooden wheeled thing. It was where a truck could pull it and put things like small metal objects on, though, you would have to tie it down before driving away. The statue had slid off that thing making it fly through the air and catching onto the high wires. Lightning tried to drive but found himself trapped, once again. Lightning did all he could to free himself but ended up failing. The cables flung Lightning off the ground and the statue flying through the sky.

"Fly away, Stanly. Be free!" the volks wagen van said. After that the statue landed safely back where it was like it was never taken off of the stand. The Sheriff reached Lightning but was breathing quite heavily. I did not blame him because he did speed after Lightning for the first time for a long year. I figured that much cause of the backfiring. Lightning was just dangling there by the barbed wires still attached to him.

"Boy, you're in a heap of trouble." Told the sheriff to Lightning. Lightning just sighed.

I was now under water. I don't know how I got there but I was. I also seemed to not be holding my breath. Just then, a young male slips into view and I look at him helplessly watching. The male had black hair with slight orange tints. His eyes were very brown like chestnuts. I wanted to help so badly but I could not because I was stiff. My only ability was to swim underwater in one spot. I also noticed my wings were out and spread out. They slightly waved by the moving water. My tail was also out curled underneath me with the fans having the same motions as my wings. I felt so helpless. The young guy had looked at me with shock. I was surprised to see that he had seen me. I was hoping he would let out all his breath he was holding screaming monster. Yet, he did not. Then, the background changes. I notice I was in the forest again. The woman in the purple jump suit came back. "We need you," she repeated.

"For what?" I questioned.

"You are the only one," she said. The dream had ended and I woke up breathing heavily. A car had driven up to me.

"When will this end?" I asked.

"End what?" a male's voice asked.

"Uh, nothing. Just a bad dream." I said with my mind still on the dream. Who was that plane? And why does the woman keep saying the same thing?"


	8. 7 Where's McQueen

This not recommended to read as I thought this was always the least interesting but I posted it anyway. Now, This chapter came out short so I add two one-shots. Now, if I use this one shot wrong, let me know because it is my first time doing something like this. Enjoy and remember the game (refer back to chapter 3 and 4).

Chapter 7 Where's McQueen

"We're live at the Los Angeles International Speedway as the first competitor, Lightning McQueen, is arriving at the track." Announced Kori as Mack backed up. The press drove to the back of Lightning's trailer awaiting for him to come out.

"Is it true he's gonna pose for Cargirl?" asked a press.

"Lightning, what's your strategy?" asked another as the door opened up. As they noticed McQueen missing, everyone gasped. Mack had unhitched himself and drove the gasping crowd.

"What? Did I forget to wipe my mud flaps?" Mack asked.

With that, the news spread worldwide. "McQueen's driver arrived in California, but McQueen was missing. We also heard that he was traveling with a mysterious creature we don't know."

"Racecar, McQueen, and a monster was reported missing."

"…To race an unprecedented…"

"Sponsors stated they have no idea where they are." The next report was a Japanese female car.

"I just hope Lightning and the thing is OK. I'd hate to see anything bad happen to them." Jr. said.

"I don't know what's harder to find, McQueen or a chief who'll work with him!"

"Lightning McQueen and the creature must be found at all costs!" said a German accented hummer.

"They're all asking the same question: Where is McQueen and the monster?"

* * *

One shots:

- McQueen Behavior

All I saw was a blur pass by. Nothing much. The blur seemed to be red. My hair was blown in the direction of the blur. Nothing much known what had just happened. I looked up ahead to see a red racecar. He had just come into Radiator Springs with huge news or he would have not raced. I ran up to him and saw he panicked. "Guys, I saw something down the road. All I was doing was cruising and this, thing, came out of nowhere." Lightning said. I thought this was unlike McQueen so I changed my form, secretively, and ran off on my four legs down the road. In my beast form, I was quite fast. Still not as fast as any car but faster than on two legs. As I got there, I walked and stalked a box. It moved. Wait. It moved? I snuck up close to the box sniffing it. Nothing seemed to be strange. I knock off the box over to notice a car form of a lizard. It looked quite funny. Low to the ground and long in length. I laughed. Is this what McQueen thought was the Thing? I looked back to Radiator Springs ready to head back when I heard a rumble. I stood my ground wondering what it might be. I look back to see tractors stampeding toward Radiator Springs. I ran for my life. I tried taking to the air by doing what other planes did. I ran a straight line as fast as I could. I would even shift the angle of my wings for lift. I did get a bit of lift and I thought I had it but when I tucked my legs, I glided downward. I landed and continued to do this multiple times till I got to town.

"Stampede!" I howl. Everyone looked and noticed this. Red, Mater, and Lightning stood their ground and revved their engines. Most of the tractors stopped and the rest were herded.

Minutes later, the tractors were gone. I walked away in shame that I did not think of roaring. I walk toward the track at Billy's Pute. Lightning had chased after me to catch up. "What is the matter?" Lightning asked.

"Why should I tell you? You haven't been nice to me since you laid eyes on me." I say.

"That is because…" Lightning trailed trying to think why he was being rude to me.

"See? You can't even find words to anything. You are rude to me, Lightning. And I won't forgive you. It will take a long time before I can trust you are nice." I say.

"Then, we start now." Lightning said with a smile. I just looked at him and shook my head in disappointment.

-The Weather's Present.

I was sleeping on my usual padding that the town's folk had made for me. It was a nest like bed. I was curled into a ball sleeping. It was winter and King had me stay the summer with the towns' folk to get use to cars. King knew I knew these car folk better than others since I was trapped in the town with Lightning since we first came. I sat up on the fluff and stretched. "Mornin'," Mater said out of nowhere scaring me out of bed. As I stood up, I looked to Mater. He was smiling.

"Mater, how many times do I have to tell you not to say morning if I don't know you are there?" I asked. Mater looked down with guilt.

"Every mornin'," Mater said guiltily. I noticed his sad look.

"It is fine. I am not hurt badly. I was only startled." I said. Mater cheered up and wagged his cable happily.

"Oh, I have te sho you somethin'," Mater said nudging me out of the place.

"Mater, can't it wait till I wake up more?" I asked.

"Nope," Mater laughed.

"Fine," I say as I followed Mater the rest of the way.

"Now close your eyes," Mater told me. I did as he wished and grabbed the cable so I would have somewhat of a guide. Once we got there, Mater stopped and so did I because I did not feel the cable pulling me anymore. "Open yer eyes," Mater said. I slowly blinked my eyes open and letting go of his cable. Mater was in the way so I could not see a thing. Mater then moved away to let me look.

"Surprise!" Everyone in town said. I noticed a box on the ground.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Open it up and see," Said Sheriff. I sat next to the present slowly opening the red ribbon. Afterward, I opened the green with blue and red dotted wrapper. There, sat a box. I opened the box and peered in. It was a picture of the crew of Dinoco. The stage in the background, helicopter on the top, crew siting in the front, and King, Mrs. King sat on either side of me with Tex to the opposite side of King. I smiled at this thinking it was sweet. Then, there was a blue lanyard in with the Dinoco logo on. There was even an envelope. I took it and opened it up. It was a card from King and Mrs. King.

"Dear Silverwind, we know we have sent you mostly to Radiator Springs for summer. We both are terribly sorry about this. We have given you the picture of the crew that we use to race for and the Dinoco Lanyard. We hope you are having fun at Radiator Springs." The letter read but there was more, "P.S. We have a surprise for you." I got excited.

'What surprise?' I thought.

"Come on," Doc said taking me to the theatre that the town rebuilt and had.

Once we got there, I smiled and got excited. There, stood King and Mrs. King. This truly was a surprise. King was the first car to actually see deep down, in me, to know I was no monster. I never really knew this at the time I had stopped the race but I knew now. This was the best present ever!


	9. 8 The Impound

Okay. This went a little short but I think it is long enough. Anyway, if you don't like the length, I can add a one- or two. Enjoy and don't forget the game (refer back to chapter 3 and 4)

Chapter 8 The Impound

I was still awake in the building and the car that talked to me yesterday was not there anymore. I stood up then walked out of the building. As I got out, the Sheriff was sitting there. "Morning," He said.

"Morning," I replied. I was really tired but that nightmare woke me up again. I hated getting nightmares but I did not bother it much as I thought it was normal.

"Hoe are feeling?" Sheriff asked. I did not look at him some seconds.

"I am tired and still in pain." I said wiping my sleepiness away.

"I am heading somewhere. Do you want to follow?" Sheriff said.

"Sure," I replied tiredly. Sheriff began driving down the road that Lightning and I had come in from. I noticed a small gated location. I had a feeling Lightning was in there. As we approached, I noticed a rusted tow truck. He was speaking to someone in the gated location. I figured he was speaking to Lightning. He was watching the gate for a bit.

"Mornin', sleepin' beauty!" The tow truck all of a sudden spoke.

"Ah!" I hear a scream. It sounded like Lightning so I knew he was inside there.

"I was right," I told myself under my breath. The tow truck laughed.

"Let's hang out here for a bit. I will let Mater deal with this hot rod for a bit." Sheriff said.

"Boy, I was wonderin' when you was gonna wake up." The tow truck, Sheriff calls Mater, said.

"Take whatever you want! Just don't hurt me!" Lightning said trying to move a bit back. I snuck to the back, along with Sheriff following me. I peered through the gate past the metal plates that were against the fence. Lightning had just rolled back then noticed the yellow object on his wheel. "A parking boot?" Lightning questions, "Why do I have a parking boot on?" I could hear Lightning getting very scared. For a moment I felt sorry for him but then again he was speeding in the town so he deserved it. "What's going on? Please!" Lightning pleaded. I saw Lightning frantically try to move but it was useless.

The tow chuckled then said, "You're funny. I like you already. My name's Mater." Lightning stopped for a moment looking slight confused.

"Mater?" Lightning questioned.

"Yeah, like "tuh-mater," but without the "tuh"." Mater explained, "What's your name?"

"You don't know my name?" McQueen asks Mater not believing what he was hearing.

"Uh…" Mater began thinking, "No, I know your name. Is your name Mater too?" I had covered my mouth. I was ready to burst out laughing. I had to admit that Mater was not too bright but he was quite funny. Mater and I would get along very nicely. If I was not a monster. I am afraid that once Mater lays his eyes on me, he would drive away screaming monster. I still was trying not to laugh. Sheriff noticed this and thought I was weird. Then again he did think of me as a monster. What I don't understand is that he did not cage me.

"What?" Lightning questioned feeling weird about this conversation, "Look, I need to get to California as fast as possible. Where am I?" McQueen told Mater then looked around the town where he could see.

"Where are you? Shoot! You're in Radiator Springs. The cutest little town in Carburetor County." Mater explained.

"Oh, great. Just great!" Lightning says feeling unhappy about where he is.

"Well, if you think that's great, you should see the rest of the town." Mater said happily. I had relaxed my almost bursting out laugh. Looking to Mater, I knew he would do something stupid and I knew Lightning would trick Mater into freeing him. Lightning began to smile.

"You know, I'd love to see the rest of the town!" Lightning said sarcastically, "So if you just open the gate, take this boot off, you and me, we go cruisin', check out the local scene…"

"Well, let's get going," Sheriff told me, "With any luck, Mater will be stupid enough to release that hot rodder."

"Dad-gum!" Mater exclaimed.

"How'd that be, Tuhmater?" Lightning asked.

"Cool!" Mater said backing up and about to press the button to open the gate.

"Mater!" Called Sheriff as he and I approached the gated location, "What did I tell you about talkin' to the accused?" I noticed that Lightning's expression changed.

"To not to," Mater answered.

"Well, quit your yappin' and tow this delinquent road hazard to traffic court." Sheriff said. Lightning noticed me.

"Oh great. What do you want? I thought you were gone already or caged." Lightning growled as the great opened and Mater drove in.

"Well, we'll talk later, Mater." Mater said before fully driving by.

"Next time, think of your actions, you idiot." I hissed. Mater was behind Lightning chuckling.

"Later, Mater. That's funny!" Mater joked as he hooked his cable to the rear of Lightning then towed him out. As we drove to the traffic court, I noticed something wiz by. I looked down the road. Sheriff stopped and looked down the road too. I noticed a fuzzy light blue car driving. But because of the rising heat from the ground, it was very hard to make out the car.

"What is?" Sheriff asked.

"There is a car down that road." I say.

"I don't see anything." Sheriff said squinting. I looked to Sheriff.

"Guess it was a trick of my mind," I thought to Sheriff. Sheriff and I turned to the direction that Mater was towing Lightning in and we caught up.


	10. 9 Traffic Court

Here is another chapter. ^^ Enjoy and don't forget the game (refer back to chapter 3 and 4)

Chapter 9 Traffic Court

The Radiator Springs Traffic Court will come to order!" Sheriff announced. Lightning had burst into the court room, still with the parking boot on. I was next to Sheriff watching Lightning approach the front. I did not join the others as I thought the group would not accept me.

"Hey, you scratched my paint! I oughta take a blowtorch to you, man!" The purple low rider angrily said.

You broke-a the road! You a very bad car!" exclaimed the little yellow Italian car. As Lightning by, the crowd moved out of the way.

"Fascist." Said the volks wagon van.

"Commie!" said the army jeep.

"Officer, talk to me, babe. How long is this gonna take?" Lightning questioned once he got to the front.

"Babe?" I thought aloud. Lightning was talking to Sheriff and he called him babe? Lightning should get what's coming for him.

"I gotta get to California, pronto." Lightning told Sheriff.

"Where's your lawyer?" Sheriff asked.

"I don't know. Tahiti maybe. He's got a timeshare there." Lightning answered.

"When the defendant has no lawyer, the court will assign one to him." Sheriff began then turned his attention to everyone, "Hey!" Everyone went quiet and laid their attention onto Sheriff. "Anyone want to be his lawyer?" Sheriff asks. Everyone moved back immediately but Mater.

"Shoot, I'll do it, Sheriff!" Mater piped up. Lightning looked toward Mater. Lightning sighed.

'Good. Lightning should get what's coming to him." I thought.

"All rise! The Honorable Doc Hudson presiding." Sheriff announced. The low rider took as a joke and rose higher. The low rider had looked at the little yellow Italian car.

"Show off." The yellow car said.

"May Doc have mercy on your soul." Sheriff warned. Just then, the door banged opened and I looked down the aisle. Lightning gasped as the door opened.

"All right," a male's voice began driving up the aisle, "I wanna know who's responsible for wreckin' my town, Sheriff. I want his hood on a platter!" the car drove up to the front then to the judge seat. "I'm gonna put him in jail till he rots! No, check that. I'm gonna put him in jail till the jail rots on top of him, and then I'm gonna move him to a new jail and let that jail rot." I was getting scared of this blue Hudson that drove to the judge seat. I hid behind Sheriff scared out of my mind. I can't believe that Sheriff was another car that did not freak out. But when I think about last night, whoever the crowd was, was only worried. "I'm…" The Hudson began but stopped when he noticed McQueen. Lightning nervously smiled. "Throw him out of here, Sheriff." The Hudson demanded then noticed me but paid no attention to me hiding behind Sheriff. "I want him out of my courtroom. I want him out of our town! Case dismissed." The Hudson said.

"Yes!" Lightning said happily. I looked to the Hudson and thought he would also kick me out. Everyone was confused.

"Boy. I'm purty good at this lawyerin' stuff." Mater said. Just then the door opened and a new vehicle came in.

"Sorry I'm later, Your Honor!" came a female's voice. I looked down the isle to see a light blue Porsche driving to the front.

"Holy Porsche!" Lightning began in a love strucked way then thought aloud, "She's gotta be from my attorney's office." Once the Porsche reached Lightning, he spoke, "Hey, thanks for comin', but we're all set. The Porsche stopped then looked to him. "He's letting me go." Lightning told her.

"He's letting you go?" the Porsche questioned.

"Yeah, your job's pretty easy today." Lightning said, "All you have to do is stand there and let me look at you. Listen, I'm gonna cut to the chase. Me, you, dinner. Pi-cha-kow!" Lightning shun his bolt on his side to the Porsche and he blinded here. The cried in pain from the bright light.

"Please!" she pleaded.

"I know. I get that reaction a lot. I create feeling in others that they themselves don't understand." Lightning said then revved his engine. The Porsche was in pain. I immediately covered my ears.

"Quit that, Lightning!" I howled. The Porsche turned and saw me.

"Oh. You are alright. That is a relief," she said sighing with relief. I hid from her when she looked at me. The Porsche looked back to lightning.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" lightning asks.

"Well, a little bit, but I'll be alright." Mater said.

"Ok," the Porsche began rolling her eyes then politely said, "I'm gonna go talk to the judge."

"Do what you gotta do, baby. But listen. Be careful." Lightning said, "Folks around here are not firing on all cylinders, if you know what I mean."

Mater shun his side view mirrors and said, "Ka-ching!" mater had blinded himself for a moment.

"I'll keep that in mind." The Porsche said then paid attention to the crowd, "Hey there, Mater."

"Howdy, Sally." Mater said.

"Hi, folks!" Sally greeted.

"Good morning, Sally!" every greeted back.

"You know her?" Lightning asks Mater.

"She's the town attorney and my fiancée." Mater explained.

"What?" Lightning said shock.

"Nah, I'm just kiddin'. She just likes me for my body." Mater said.

"Doc, you look great this morning." Sally began, "Did you do something different with your side view mirrors?"

"What do you want, Sally?" Doc asked.

With a sigh, Sally said, "Come on, make this guy fix the road. The town needs this."

"No. I know his type. Racecar." Doc said, "That's the last thing this town needs."

OK, I didn't want to have to do this, Doc, but you leave me no choice." Sally said then turns around to face the crowd, "Fellow citizens, you're all aware of our town's proud history."

"Here she goes again," Doc thought aloud to himself.

"Radiator Springs, the glorious jewel strung on necklace of Route 66, the mother road!" Sally began with her speech, "It is our job and our pleasure to take care of the travelers on our stretch of that road." Mater was playing with his spit out of boredom and make a bubble.

"Travelers? What travelers?" the green jeep asked.

"Ignore him." Said the volks wagon van.

"But how, I ask you, are we to care for those travelers if there is no road for them to drive on?" Sally speech as she came up to the yellow car, "Luigi, what do you have at your store?"

"Tires." Luigi said rolling his own tire.

"And if no one can get to you?" Sally asks.

"I won't sell any…" Luigi began as he realized something, "tires. I will lose everything!" Luigi began to cry and I walked over to him cautiously to help him calm down. Sally moved to the next car witch was a green blue female.

"Flo, what do you have at you store?" Sally asks.

"I have gas," Flo replied with pride. Mater and the low rider began to laugh. "Lotsa gas!" Flo said. They both burst out laughing at this. I saw nothing to laugh at.

"OK boys, stay with me." Sally said and the two stopped laughing, "And Flo, what'll happen if no one can come to your station to buy gas?"

"I'll go outta business and…" Flo started and also realized something, "We'll have to leave town."

"And what's gonna happen if Flo leaves town and closes her station?" Sally asks.

Everyone said this at once, "Without gas, we're don for!"

"What?" asked a model T in the background.

"So don't you think the car responsible should fix our road?" Sally asks.

"The only guy strong enough to fix that road is Big Al!" stated the Model T.

"Lizzie, Big Al left like, 15 years ago." Said the low rider.

"Then why are you bringing him up, you lemon?" asked Lizzie. I figured Lizzie had memory problems when she said that the low rider had brought up the name. I understood that problem as some old things tend to have bad memory at times.

"Oh, he can do it." Sally began, "He's got the horsepower. So, what do you want him to do?"

"Fix the road!" everyone said at once.

"Because we are a town worth fixing!" Sally said.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered. Doc honked his horn.

"Order in the court!" Doc announced and everyone quieted down, "Seems like my mind has been changed for me."

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

"No!" Lightning and I said. I was now feeling bad. I stood up and walked to Lightning.

"Nice ruling," said the Volks Wagon van.

"Oh, I am so not taking you out to dinner." Lightning said.

"Dinner? Seriously, Lightning?" I growled. Sally laughed a little.

"That's OK, Stickers. You can take Bessie." Sally said.

"Man, you get to work with Bessie!" Mater said, "I'd give my left two lug nuts for somethin' like that."

"Bessie? Who's Bessie?" Lightning asked. I simply left the courtroom at this point because I was furious. I had to go steam somewhere where no one could see.


	11. 10 Bessie

All I can say is, enjoy and remember the game (refer back to chapter 3 and 4)

Chapter 10 Bessie

"This here is Bessie, first road-paven' machine ever built." Began Doc. Behind Doc was a machine gurgling with a fire underneath her. "I'm hereby sentencing you to community service. You're gonna fix the road under my supervision." McQueen was in front of a wall with the sign of Radiator Springs a happy place with two cars smiling. It was ironic as it is not always a happy place.

"What? This place is crazy!" Lightning said as Mater came up to Lightning.

"I know this may be a bad time right now, but you owe me $32,000 in legal fees." Mater told Lightning.

"What?" Lightning asked in shock.

"So, we're gonna hitch you up to Bessie, and you're gonna pull her nice." Doc said.

"You gotta be kidding me." Lightning said starting to get fed up with this. I had gotten my fit over with and came back. I noticed Doc saying something.

"You start there where the road begins." Doc said showing the start of the wreck which was at the base of Stanly's statue. "You finish down there where the road ends." Doc showed the road to lightning. Lightning moved to the edge of the road and looked down.

"Holy Shoot!" Mater exclaims.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! How long is this gonna take?" McQueen asked.

"Well, fella does it right, should take him about five days." Doc answered.

"Five days?" Lightning asked with shock, "But I should be in California schmoozing Dinoco right now!"

"Well, you are the one who messed up the road." I told Lightning. Lightning looked at me.

"Do you always have to side with others?" Lightning asked me.

"I am only stating the fact here, Lightning." I said getting a little annoyed at his attitude, "I would love to go back and get King to help me with where I came from."

"You can always leave," McQueen answered.

"I don't have a ride and you are anyways going to be there so why not you?" I told Lightning, "It saves the trouble of others doing it for me." I walked off waving my hand. "Have fun with the road!" I called back waving my hand and not looking back. I headed down the road for Doc to finish up with Lightning. The three looked at me as I walked down the road away from them. Doc and Mater looked at Lightning.

"She do have a point." Mater said while Doc nodded.

"And if I were you, I'd quit yappin' and start workin'." Doc finished then turned his attention to Mater, "Hook him up, Mater."

"Okay-dokey." Mater said happily turning to Lightning. Mater then took the boot off. After it fell to the ground, Lightning took off. A moment later, Lightning dashed by me.

"Freedom!" Lightning calls out speeding down the street. My air covered my face when he zoomed by.

"Lightning!" I yell out to him as moved my hair out of my face, "You better come back here right now and do as you are told!" Then I realized something. He might be heading back to the highway and to California. I began to run and call out to him, "Hey! Don't forget me!" It was no use and I stopped. I fell to my knees exhausted. "No use. He is gone." I say panting so hard, I barely could say a word.

"Maybe I should've hooked him to Bessie…" Mater thought and Doc looked at him, "…and then… then took the boot off." I had turned to look at the two. I stood up and walked over calmly. They noticed me trying to keep myself calm.

"Calm, Silver. You know how you can get when angry." I say to myself as I walked up to the two. They noticed I talked to myself. As I walked up to them I say, "It is no use. I was hoping that Lightning finally cooperated. I guess not."

"What did you expect from a road hazard like him?" Doc asked.

"Well, since the track, I expected nothing better by now." I answered Doc. Doc just gave a faint smile and a slight chuckle.

"Have you met others like him on that track?" Doc asked.

"Well, I have met two others." I began.

"And what were they like?" Doc asked.

"One was like McQueen but meaner with the bumping the others to get a lead, another is a wiser car. McQueen and the idiot seem to be rivals." I answered. In the distant, I could Lightning.

"Whoo-hoo!" He yells happily, "Goodbye, Radiator Springs, and goodbye, Bessie! California, Here I come! Yeah!" My attention brought me back to myself.

"Well, best to head out now before King worries about me. I don't want him thinking that something bad had happened to me." I say beginning to walk down the road Lightning had gone. Now, I was going to ask someone to help me but I did not want them going through the trouble to do that for me.

Meanwhile, Lightning had sped down the road happily. Then, he began to sputter. "No. No, no, no." Lightning began as he started to slow his speed, "No, no, no, no, no. Outta Gas? How can I be outta gas?" Lightning had stopped at the sign the Sheriff hid behind when Lightning and I first drove into the town.

Sheriff chuckled and said, "Boy, we ain't as dumb as you think we are."

"But how did, how did… you…?" Lightning began to stutter when he got interrupted.

"We siphoned your gas while you were passed out." Sally explained then did what Lighting does by shining light in his face and saying, "Ka-chow." Lightning back a bit away in blinding pain.

As I walked down the road, I see this same light blue colored car coming up to me. I was already quite far out the town. I began to walk as the car kept moving away. The summer heat coming from the ground made hard to identify the car. "Hey! Wait!" I call out. I was so hot and exhausted that it was hard to catch up.

"Hurry up, young one." A male's voice said in the distant, "We still need you to continue your routine."

"I'm coming. I'm coming." I say panting hard from the heat. As the car got clearer, noticed Sally driving up with Sheriff pushing Lightning back to town. Sally noticed me sweating and drives up to me. And I completely collapse on her hood.

"Hey. What are you doing all the way out here?" She asked.

"I… was planning on walking all the way to California then I noticed this car." I say weakly.

"What car?" Sheriff asked.

"He was a light blue. He said I had to continue my routine." I say. Sally and Sheriff looked at one another.

"But, we saw no car you described when we came." Sally said. I went wide eyed.

"I think we need to take you back to town." Sheriff said. I faintly nodded. I had also noticed McQueen but did not care. I laid on the hood If Sally as we finished out way driving back to town.


	12. 11 Customer!

Enjoy and don't forget the game (refer back to chapter 3 and 4)

Chapter 11 Customer

As we got back to town, Lightning had the parking boot on again. Mater got him some gas then hook Lightning to Bessie. Afterward, Mater released the parking boot on and Lightning began his work.

Meanwhile, Sally had brought me to Flo's where I had gotten a drink of water. I got to rest in her cool store while I recovered from the heat. "How you feeling, darlin'?" Asked flo. I looked up to her from where I sat.

"I feel better then out on that road." I answered with a stronger voice. Flo nodded with agreement and I watched as Lightning towed Bessie slowly down the road. I was quite mad at Lightning for leaving me but I did not bother with that as I was still too weak. Even scolding him would leave me weak again. The summer heat had taken a huge toll on me. Sheriff drove up to the group of cars that had also pulled in.

"Gentlemen," Sheriff greeted.

"Sheriff," greeted the jeep.

"Hey, Sheriff," greeted the VW van.

"How is the young creature?" Sheriff asked.

"Doing much better," Answered the low rider.

"That is good," Sheriff said.

"Why the tires are here?" asked Luigi.

"Sono sempre stati qui." The forklift said in his Italian language. I figured from how forklift spoke was the only language he spoke.

"They were better before." Luigi said.

"Stai sempre a parlare." The forklift said.

"Guido!" Luigi said.

"Red, can you move over?" asked Lizzie the fire truck. Red was watering flowers at Luigi's shop since the ones at Stanly's statue broke. Red had stopped water his flowers. "I want to get a look at that sexy hot rod." Lizzie said. I just watched the folk as I recovered. It was the only thing I could do anyway. I had recovered just a bit to speak but nothing else.

"You know, I used to be a purty good whistler." Mater started saying as he was off the side of the road talking to Lightning while he worked, "I can't do it now, of course, on a count of sometimes I get fluid buildup in my engine block, but Doc said he's gonna fix it. He can fix about anything. That's why we made him the judge. Boy, you shoulda heard me on Giddy-up, Oom Papa Mow Mow. Now, I'm not one to brag but people come purty far to see me get low on the "Mow-Mow"." Just then, a black bubble popped onto Lightning. I had gasped at this because it popped on lightning bolt sticker on the right.

"Oh!" Lightning said disappointed then stopped, "Aw, man, that's just great!"

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mater asked. I watched in amusement. Again, that is what Lightning deserved.

"My luck sticker's all dirty." Lightning answered.

'Yeah, very lucky." I thought taking another sip of my ice cold drink.

"Ah, that ain't nothin'. I'll clean it for ya." Mater said started to get a spit ready in his mouth.

"No, no, no!" Lightning exclaimed then relaxed when Mater stopped, "That won't be necessary." Lightning then looked over to see Red watering the flowers. "Hey! Hey, big fella!" Lightning calls to Red. Red looked at Lightning. "Yeah, you in the red!" Lightning continues to speak, "I could use a little hose down. Help me wash this off." Red looks to his flowers then drives backward with the tires filled with flowers. "Where's he goin'?" Lightning asked.

"Oh, he's a little bit shy, and hates you for killin' his flowers." Mater explained. I felt sorry for Red but I still could not get up to talk to him.

"I shouldn't put up with this." Lightning said, "I'm a precision instrument of speed and aerodynamics."

"You hurt your what?" Mater asked confused.

"I'm a very famous racecar!" Lightning raises his voice.

Then, Luigi and Guido come to Lightning asking, "You are a famous racecar? A real racecar?"

"Yes, I'm a real racecar. What do you think? Look at me." Lightning said.

"I have followed racing my entire life. My whole life!" Luigi said getting all excited along with Guido.

"Then you know who I am. I'm Lightning McQueen." Lightning said.

"Lightning McQueen?" Luigi asked.

"Yes! Yes!" Lightning answered.

"I must scream it to the world! My excitement from the top of someplace high!" Luigi excitedly said the asked, "Do you know many Ferraris?"

"No, no, no, no, no." Lightning began, "They race on the European circuit. I'm in the Piston Cup!" Luigi and Guido's expression changed to disappointment. "What?" Lightning asked.

"Luigi follows only the Ferraris." Luigi said before he drove away with Guido behind. I just laughed at this when the two Italian cars drove back to their shop.

Flo drove out to the edge of her store and looked down the road. "Is that what I think it is?" Flo thought aloud. Sally had also looked down the road. I slowly stood up. I was surprised I was strong again. I walked over to flow and also looked down the road. There was two cars coming and both were mini vans. I scrambled back inside Flo's shop so I would not scare them off as they will think that I am a monster and get scared.

"Customers," Sally said, "Customers! Customers, everyone! Customers!" Everyone looked. "OK!" Sally said.

"Customers?" Lizzie questioned as she looked down the road.

"Everybody calm down! Been a long time. Just remember what we rehearsed. Make sure your "Open, please come in" signs are out. And you all know what to do. All right, nobody panics. Here we go." Sally said as everyone got to their stations.

"Van, I just don't see any on-ramp anywhere." Said the purple car to the green.

"Minny, I know exactly where we are." Said Van.

"Yeah, we're in the middle of nowhere." Said Minny.

"Honey, please," said Van as Sally drove up and stopped them.

"Hello," Sally greeted, "Welcome to Radiator Springs, gateway to Ornament for its service and hospitality. How can we help you?"

"We don't need anything, thank you." Van said driving past Sally.

"Ask for directions to the interstate." Minny suggested.

"There's no need to ask for directions. I know exactly where we're going." Van said as Minny drove after him and Sally watched them drive away then followed.

"He did the same thing on our trip to Shakopee." Minny told Sally, "You know, we were heading over there for the Crazy Days, and we…" Minny began before getting interrupted.

"What you really need is the sweet taste of my homemade, organic fuel." Began the VW van. Van chuckled a bit.

"No, it doesn't agree with my tank." Van said.

"We're just trying to find the interstate." Minny told the VW van.

"Good to see you, Soldier!" the jeep greeted, "Come on by to Sarge's Surplus Hut for your government surplus needs."

"Ooh. Honey, surplus!" Minny said trying to get Van interested.

"We have too much surplus." Van told Minny.

"I do have a map over at the Cozy Cone Motel." Sally said speeding a bit to the front, "And if you stay, we offer a free Lincoln Continental breakfast."

"Honey, she's got a map." Minny said.

"I don't need a map! I have the GPS. Never need a map again, thank you." Van said.

"How 'bout somethin' to drink?" asked Flo, "Stop at Flo's V-Eight Café. Finest fuel on Route 66." Everyone then began to crowd the the two a bit while I stayed well out of the two's views. The two had stopped then.

"No we just topped off." Van told Flo.

"And if you need tires, stop by Luigi's Casa Della Tires," Luigi began as Guido was showing off the tower of tires he had juggled into a pile on one fork, "home of the Leaning Tower of Tires."

"We're just trying to find the interstate." Minny told Luigi.

"But you do need a paint job." The low rider said, "Ramone will pain you up right. Hey, anything you want!" Ramone drove up to the two. "You know, like a flame job."

"No thanks…" Minny said.

"Maybe ghost flames." Ramone put in, "You like old school pinstripin'? Von Dutch style?" He showed tye Von Dutch to the two. Both had gasped. This was getting very akward for me so I closed my eyes.

"When will this be over?" I asked sarcasm.

"Oh, honey, look. Von Dutch." Minny said. Van chuckled a bit.

"OK, no. We're gonna be going now, OK?" Van said. Then Lizzie slaps something on Van's rear bumper and he turned to her. Lizzie laughs.

"A little somethin' to remember us by, OK?" Lizzie said.

"OK!" Van said feeling really awkward by this.

"Come back soon, OK?" Sally told them, "I mean, you know where we are! Tell your friends!"

"OK! Yes. You bet." Van said as he and Minny drove up to Lightning about to pass him.

"Thanks again, folks. Bye-bye now." Minny said as they left.

"Psst! Psst! Hey! Hey, hey, hey!" Lightning call to the two, "I know how to get to the interstate!"

"Oh do ya?" Minny asks stopping at Lightning.

"Minny, no." Van said stopping next to Minny.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Lightning said then thought, "No, not really. But listen. I'm Lightning McQueen, famous racecar. I'm being held against my will and I need you to call my team, so they can come rescue me and get me to California in time for me to win the Piston Cup. Do you understand?" The two just smiled at him then then their locks beeped. That was meaning that they armed themselves so that when and if someone touches them, they would be set off. They both then drove off thinking Lightning is crazy. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Lightning said trying to get them back, "No, it's the truth! I'm telling you! You gotta help me! Don't leave me here! I'm in hillbilly hell! My IQ's dropping by the second! I'm becoming one of them!" Lightning's voice echoed. I stood up and walked over to him. I have had enough of Lightning at this point. Sally sighed then the faced the crowd.

"OK, don't worry. They know where we are now." Sally encouraged, "They'll tell friends. You'll see."

Then, on Lizzie's radio, there was a male DJ on. "We'll be right back for our Hank Willaims marathon…" the DJ began.

"That's good." Sallay told the departing cars.

"…after a Piston Cup update." Finished the DJ. I stopped at Lightning. Both our attentions were now on the radio for the Piston Cup update.

"Still no sign of Lightning McQueen and the young creature. Meanwhile, Chick Hicks arrived in California and today became the first car to spend practice time on the track." Kori said.

"It's nice to get out here before the other competitors. You know, get a head start. Gives me an edge." Chick began saying over the radio. I noticed Lightning thinking of what if Chick won and got the head of Dinoco. While I was thinking of how worried King could be. That made me feel bad as I really want to get to California as fast as I could but Lightning was my only transportation I allowed. I looked to Lightning and he looked at me. I then just waslked away fed up with being near Lightning so I walk over to Flo's.

"Mater, Lightning calls as Mater drove over to him, "Let me get this straight. I can go when this road is done. That's the deal, right?" Lightning said.

"That's what they done did said." Mater agreed.

"OK. Outta my way. I got a road to finish." Lightning said as he started revving his engine and pulling Bessie a little faster down the road. I looked to Lightning in shock.

"Lightning." I said as I put my hands on my head like I can't believe it, "What are doing?"

"Fixing a road so I can get out of here." Lightning told me.

"You're going to ruin the road." I told him.

"No I won't," Lightning said.

"Don't let this fella get to you." A female's voice said. I looked behind me and there was no one.

'I don't know what to do this this rookie.' I said.

"You are also considered a rookie too, Silverwind." The voice said.

'Me? A rookie? Sorry. But you got the wrong monster.' Told her.

"No, you were the bravest rookie we have ever had alongside a pro who use to be a rookie as well." She said. I shook my head.

'A rookie? Me? I don't think she gets it. I am a monster.' I thought to myself when the voice had ended.


	13. 12 Doc's Challenge

Enjoy and don't forget the game (refer to chapter 3 and 4)

Chapter 12 Doc's Challenge

I saw Mater drive into Doc's place. I had walked over to see why Mater sped into the place for. "He's done!" Mater exclaims.

"Done?" Doc asked.

"Done?" I asked myself and walked over to Lightning seeing how the road looked. I did not like the looks of it.

"Uh-huh." Mater replied.

"It's only been an hour." Doc told Mater. I reached Lightning seeing that the folk had already beaten me there. I heard Lightning pant.

"Ah, I'm done. Look, I'm finished." Lightning said, "Just say thanks, and I'll be on my way. That's all you gotta say." I saw the shocked expressions everyone shared.

"Whee-hoo!" Mater calls out, "I'm the first one on the new road!" Mater had just come out of Doc's place and drove onto the ruined toad. The road was very bumpy when Mater drove on it. "It rides purty smooth." Mater said as his voice vibrated.

"It looks awful!" Sally exclaimed.

"Well, it matches the rest of the town." Lightning said.

"Oh!" Sally exclaimed. Red completely drove away crying. "Red." Sally calls out to Red as she watched hime drive away. As red turned the corner of the impound, he had knocked over a tower of tires. I kicked Lightning's tire for what he did.

"Hey! What was that for?" Lightning asked.

"For hurting Red's feeling and ruining the road." I told him.

"It is not my fault that no one told me." Lightning said.

"No one should tell you, you idiot!" I yelled.

"Who do you think you are?" Sally asked facing Lightning again.

"Look, Doc said when I finish, I could go. That was the deal." Lightning hissed at Sally.

"The deal was you fix the road, not make it worse." Doc said driving up to the front of Lightning. I looked to Doc and walked away letting him deal with this problem. "Now, scrape it off! Start over again." Doc said. I knew Doc was giving him a hard time because of Lightning's hard headedness.

"Hey, look, grandpa, I'm not a bulldozer. I'm a racecar." Lightning said.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho!" Do teased, "Is that right? Then why don't we just have a little race? Me and you."

"What?" Sally and I said at the same time. Lightning chuckled at this.

"Me and you. Is that a joke?" lightning said.

"If you win, you go and I fix the road. If I win, you do the road my way." Doc said.

'Where are they gonna find a track at this time?' I thought.

"Doc, what're you doin'?" Asked Sheriff.

"I don't mean to be rude here, Doc," Lightning began.

"Which you are going to be, Lightning." I say predicting something mean coming out from him.

"but you probably go zero to sixty in, like, what?" Lightning finished saying, "Three-point-five years?"

'I knew it,' I said to myself. It did not take rocket science to know Lightning's action.

"Well, then I reckon you ain't got nothin' to worry about." Doc told Lightning.

"You know what, old-timer? That's a wonderful idea. Let's race." Lightning confirmed. Mater unhooked Lightning from Bessie and everyone headed down to their town's track.

Once we all got there, everyone was on a small cliff while Lightning and Doc were at the starting line. I sat on the hood of Flo for this one. I had to see Lightning fail this race. It was a dirt path and not solid like the race tracks. "Gentlemen," Sheriff began, "this will be a one-lap race. You will drive to Willy's Butte, go around Willy's Butte and come back. There will be no bumpin', no cheatin', no spittin', no bitin', no road rage, no maimin', no oil slickin', no pushin', no shovin', no backstabbin', no road-hoggin', and no lollygaggin'."

"Speed. I am speed." Lightning began, "Float like a Cadillac, sting like a Beemer." Luigi drives onto the track lauighing a bit.

"My friend Guido, he dream to give a real racecar a pit stop." Luigi said as Guido drove onto the track.

"Peet stop!" Guido said.

"Uh…" Lightning said with a little chuckle, "The race is only one, guys. Uno lappo! Don't need any help." Luigi's expression changed at this. I had to admit that Luigi looks quite funny with the upset look. "I work solo mio." Lightning said.

"Fine. Race your way." Luigi said driving off the track.

"No pit stoppo. Comprendo?" Lightning told Guido.

"OK." Guido said driving off the track.

"Gentlemen…" Sheriff began getting in front of the two again, "…start your engines!" Doc turned his engine on like it was nothing and it began to sputter just a bit. Lightning, on the other hand (well, wheel), revved his engine furiously.

"Hijole! Check that out!" Ramone said.

"Whoa." VW van said.

"Mmhh." Flo said.

"Great idea, Doc. Now the road will never get done." Sally said. I looked to Sally then to the two on the road.

"Luigi?" Sheriff called for as Luigi took Sheriff's place.

"On your mark, get set…" Luigi began cheerfully, "Uno for the money, due for the show, tre to get ready, and Quattro to… I can't believe it. Go!" Lightning sped up taking to the race as he kicked up the dirt. Dirt flew everywhere. Everyone cheered. Luigi then realized something. "Huh?" Luigi said as he faced the starting line. As the dirt cleared, everyone noticed that Doc was still there. "Doc… the flag means go." Luigi said as he waved the flag, that was on his antenna, "Remember the fl… here we go. Go."

"Uh, Doc, what are you doing, man?" Ramone asked.

"Oh, dear. It would seem I'm off to a poor start." Doc said. I heard his sarcasm so I knew something was up. "Well, better late than never." Doc began then turned his attention to Mater quickly beginning his drive, "Come on, Mater. Might need a little help."

"Uh… OK." Mater said confused but followed Doc.

"You got your tow cable?" Doc asked.

"Well, yeah, I always got my tow cable. Why?" Mater said.

"Oh, just in case." Doc answered. I decided that I would follow the two around the track. Doc noticed and asked, "What are you doin'?"

"I am going to follow. It is good exercise." I said. Doc rolled his eyes but did not mind me following.

As Lightning finished the turn, he headed straight. As he came to the turn, he was ready to take victory lap and he realized that he was skidding off the track so he headed straight for a gorge. It had cactuses in so he ran into them. Doc, Mater, and I had just come around the turn then straight to where Lightning was. We just came to the edge of the gorge. I had my hands cover my lips as I felt the faint pain of the cactuses poking into my own skin. "Hey! Was that floatin' like a Cadillac or was that stingin' like a Beemer? I'm confused." Doc teased.

"I say stinging like a Beemer." I giggled and so did Mater.

"You drive like you fix roads." Doc began, "Lousy! Have fun fishin', Mater." Doc drove away afterward and I watched. Mater had flung his tow cable down to Lightning hooking him up and pulling him out.

"I'm startin' to think he knowed you was gonna crash!" Mater said.

"I thought the same but I got it before you, Mater." I whispered. Mater and I chuckled at the thought.

"Thank you, Mater. Thank you." Lightning said.

"Hey, Mater, may I hop in the back. I promise I will be careful of you tow cable pulley system." I said.

"Shoot! Hop on in." Mater said.

"Thanks Mater," I thanked as I hopped in the back. All three of us headed for the town again.


	14. 13 New Road

I kinda liked the middle and ending. I thought I lacked Silverwind in this chapter so I put a bit of only her in. Enjoy and don't forget the game (refer back to chapter 3 and 4)

Chapter 13 A new Road

As we got back to town, Mater hooked McQueen up to a shovel which will scrape the cement off the road. Mater dropped me off at Ramone's shop while McQueen scraped all afternoon. "I can make a little turn on dirt." McQueen mumbled to himself, "You think? No. And now I'm a day behind. I'm never gonna get outta here!"

"Hey, ese!" Ramone began, "You need a new paint job, man!"

"No, thank you." McQueen said scrapping at the black cement.

"How 'bout some organic fuel?" the VW van asked.

"That freak juice?" Sarge asked.

"Pass," Lightning said.

"Whoo! Watchin' him is makin' me thirsty. Anybody else want somethin' to drink?" Flo said.

"Nah, not me, Flo." Mater began and I looked to him, "I'm on one of them there special diets. I'm a precision instrument of speed and aero-matics." I simply giggled at that.

"You race like you fix roads." Lightning continued to mumble to himself, "I'll show him. I will show him!" I looked to Ramone and the others but I then walked off. Behind the gas station, there was a huge dirt bit where I took a seat at. It was a nice little raise of hill but nothing to interesting unless you count cactus, dead bushes, or sand to be interesting.

Night had fallen by this time and Mater had been switched back to Bessie. Everyone was already in but for Sheriff. Doc had pulled into his place for the night but stopped to look at Lightning. Then, a huge bubble popped onto Lightning's roof. "Oh, great! I hate it!" Lightning yells in frustration, "Hate, hate, hate, hate it!"

"Music. Sweet music." Doc mumbled with a slight chuckle.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Sally thought aloud as she went inside.

"Radiator Springs, a happy place!" Lightning yells sarcastically then another bubble popped, "OK, Bessie, you think that's funny? Great! I'm talking to Bessie now! I'm talking to Bessie!" I heard him yell in frustration as I looked up to the stars.

"They are nice, right?" a male's voice said coming out of nowhere. I looked to my right to see the same man sitting next to me. He was the same one where I had been captured and he tried to tell me to run. I had jumped a little when I noticed him. He chuckled. "Don't worry. I don't bite." He told me as he looked to the stars. "They are very pretty." He said. I look to the sky in question. He was right. The night sky with all the stars looked very pretty. He looked at me and I noticed so I looked. "So, can you speak?" He asked. I just looked at him not knowing what to say. He chuckles faintly then saying, "You were always on the quiet side." I blinked in question. I was so shocked about his sudden appearance that I was tongue tied.

"Are…" I began thinking my words carefully, "Are you like me?" He looks to me.

"In a way, yes." He said calmly. I looked away for a moment.

"Darlin'!" Calls Flo who was at her shop staring into my direction. Both the guy and I looked at one another.

"Best you get going, huh?" He said with a smile. I looked over to Flo then back to the guy. He just vanished when I was not looking. I was confused and looked everywhere. Still no sign of him.

"Come on in, honey. You need some rest." Flo told me. I stood up and looked in the distant.

'Be safe,' I hear the male's voice say like the wind could speak. I then ran to Flo and we all went in for the night.

Next morning, I woke up with Flo and her husband wide awake. I sat up and we exited the house that was behind Ramone's shop. We all had reached the road, which Lightning had been fixing, and noticed that Mater was having fun on the pavement road. "Mornin', Sally." Mater calls, "Hey, look at this here fancy new road that Lightnin' McQueen done just made!"

"Yes! Uh, amazing!" Sally said. Ramone was now a green low rider.

"Whoa-ho! Yeah!" Ramone said as he drove onto the road and got real low.

"Oh, Ramone! Mama ain't seen you that low in years." Flo said driving up to Ramone.

"I haven't seen a road like this in years." Ramone said.

"Well, then let's cruise, baby." Flo said.

"Low and slow," Ramone said as the too took off. I walked away somewhere. I had this beast form cooped up for so long, I don't know when it will get fed up and I transform randomly. So, I snuck away to hide. I need a good distance away from the town.

"E bellissima! It's beautiful!" Luigi said admiring the road alongside Guido, "Guido, look, it's-a like it was paved by angels." Guido agreed.

"Boy, I tell you what. I bet even the roads on the moon ain't this smooth." Mater said having fun.

"Doc, look at this!" Sally said as Doc drove up to the newly paved road, "Shoulda tossed him into the cactus a lot sooner, huh?"

"Well, he ain't finished yet." Began Doc, "Still got a long way to go." Both Sally and Doc looked down the unpaved road.

"Guido, look at Luigi!" Luigi said as Mater flung him around on the road, "This is fantastic!"

"That looks like fun!" Sally called as she drove onto the road, "Mater, I got dibs, next turn!"

"Hey, Luigi, this new road makes your place look like a dump." Lizzie teased.

"That crazy old devil woman." Luigi said then look and drove to his shop disappointed then faced Guido, "She's right! Guido!"

"Huh. The punk actually did a good job." Doc thought then looked to Bessie which was left to the side of the road, "Well, now… where the heck is he?"

Meanwhile, I was far enough. I looked all directions of the area to see if anyone or anything was watching. It was quite hot but it will be nice to cool off once I get into my form. I got on all fours and stretched. As I stretched, my form changed. I was not walking upright anymore, I grew white wings and white scales. My neck got longer and so did my snout. I blue eyes went lighter like ice. I grew a tail with a fan at the tip of my tail. I was about 5 feet in height like I was 5 feet in my two legged form. I spread out my wings to stretch them as they were kept cooped up in my skin. I whipped my tail and flexed the fans at tip and base of my tail for same reason. I then started to run. I was faster in this form as I was on all fours then just two legs. I spread my wings out along with my fans spreading as well. "Let us see if I can do this again." I say running at higher speed. I was starting to get lift so I picked my legs up off the ground. I began gliding downward so I landed my feet on the ground. "Shoot!" I growled as I stopped after five tries, "What am I doing wrong?" Just then, I heard screaming. I looked up to see Flo looking at me with fear. I tried to get close to her not thinking of my form.

"Stay away, you beast!" Flo screamed honking her horn. I pulled pack into a shy and scared form. My head was lowered and tail tucked to my side as I backed away. I looked at her with fear in my eyes. Flo stared in fear but relaxed. She noticed something familiar in me. "Darlin'?" She asked looking at me puzzled. I looked down. "What happened to you?" Flo asked. Now, in my beast form, all I can do is roar and make other noises that others can't speak. So, I kept my mouth shut.

'I wish I can tell you this, Flo.' I spoke in my mind.

"About what?" She asked. I stared in shock.

'Can you hear me?' I asked.

"Clear as day, sweetie." Flo said. I then thought.

'I gotta go,' I said.

"Why?" Flo looked at me confused.

'Every time I am in this form, no one excepts me.' I explained, 'I will be back but I need to be a lone for a while.' I then dashed away kicking dirt into the air and disappearing from Flo's sight.


	15. 14 Turn Right to Go Left

Enjoy and don't forget the game (refer back to chapter 3 and 4)

Chapter 14 Turn Right to go Left

At the track, Lightning was practicing. He was quite happy to go fast again but he really wanted to make that turn. "Sheriff!" Doc called as he drove up to Sheriff who was watching Lightning practice, "Is he makin' another run for it?"

"No, no." Sheriff reassured Doc, "He ran outta asphalt in the middle of the night, and asked me if he could come down here."

"Lightning asking for something?" I thought as I came behind a bush on the opposite side of where Dc and Sheriff was. I saw Lightning trying to turn and he suddenly missed the turn again.

"All he's tryin' to do is make that there turn." Sheriff explained.

"No, no, no, no!" Lightning said as he spun off the track again and kicking dirt in my face, though, it was my fault for being there in the first place, "Oh, great." Doc chuckled at this and Lightning goes back to trying again. "Perfect turns on every track I've ever raced on." Lightning said speeding up again. Doc looked at Sheriff.

"Sheriff, why don't you go get yourself a quart of oil at Flo's." Doc suggested, "I'll keep an eye him."

"Well, thanks, Doc." Sheriff said joyfully as he drove away, "I've been feelin' a quart low." Doc faintly smiled. I noticed McQueen turning round one at this point. And again, Lightning skid when making the turn. Doc was right in front of Lightning at this point. Lightning was dusty and had a bush on his roof. I giggled.

"This ain't asphalt, son. This is dirt." Doc explained as Lightning shook the bush off.

"Oh, great. What do you want? You here to gloat?" Lightning said ready to continue the rounds. Doc followed Lightning.

"You don't have three-wheel brakes, so you got to pitch it hard, break it loose and then just drive it with the throttle." Doc explained with a faint smile, "Give it too much, you'll be outta the dirt and into the tulips." Lightning faced doc with agitation.

"So you're a judge, a doctor and a racing expert." Lightning said. I saw agitation in his eyes, though he smiled with sarcasm.

"I'll put it simple." Doc began, "If you're goin' hard enough left, you'll find yourself turnin' right."

"Oh… Right. That makes perfect sense." Lightning began.

"Oh, dear. He show his agitation now." I told myself smacking my hand onto my forehead.

"Turn right to go left! Yes! Thank you. Or should I say, "No, thank you"? Because in Opposite World, maybe that really means, "Thank you"!" Lightning's spun around kicking dirt in Doc's face on purpose then speeding off, "Crazy grandpa car. What an idiot!" Doc groans at this then drives away. At this point, all I wanted to do is something bad enough that Lightning would regret what he did in the past but I kept my cool. As Lightning came to the next turn, he looked over to Doc to see that he was leaving. "Turn right to go left." Lightning thought.

'Don't do it Lightning.' I told him in my mind. As soon as Lightning turned his wheels right, he sped off in a complete opposite direction of the tracks. I gasped with slight laughter until Lightning ran into the gorge again and into the cactus pit. Lightning yelled in pain. I then noticed that a tall cactus had broken off and fell onto Lightning. He yelled even more in pain. I was so sorry for him. I had immediately got out of hiding running to town in my beast form. Right before I got there, I changed back and went up to Mater. He looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"What's the matter?" Mater asked.

"Lightning fell into the cactus pit again and this time, a cactus fall on top of him." I explained. Mater burst out laughing.

"C'mon. Let's go get him." Mater said laughing his wheels off. Once we got there, Mater had pulled Lightning out of the gorge. Lightning was then brought to town.


	16. 15 Back to Work

Enjoy and don't forget the game (refer back to chapter 3 and 4)

Chapter 15 Back to Work

Back in town, Mater re-hooked Lightning to Bessie once again. Poor Lightning had cactuses all over him. "Turn right to go left. Guess what. I tried it." Lightning said beginning mumble to himself, "You know what? This crazy thing happened… I went right!"

"You keep talkin' to yourself, people'll think you're crazy." Lizzie said.

"Thanks for the tip." Lightning said.

"What? I wasn't talkin' to you!" Lizzie said. I walked over to Guido's place and saw they were fixing it up. Luigi inside washing the windows when I noticed the suds on the window looked like the number 32. I saw Guido painting new paint over the store.

"Oh, Guido, e bellissimo!" Sally said coming up.

"Che cosa?" questioned Guido as he faced Sally.

"It looks great! This is great!" Sally said.

"Ti piace, eh? Si, si, bellissimo." Guido replied understanding what Sally was getting to. In the distant, I saw Mater.

"Mater!" I call as I ran up to him. Mater looks to me and waves with a wheel a hi. As I reached him, I noticed his sign was off to the side. "Mater, you know your sign is off to the side?" I say giggling.

"Yeah. I know. I am tryin' to fix it but you came." Mater said with a smile. Mater then whipped his tow cable at the sign and pulled it toward him. Mater then passed gas. "Oh, Lord." Mater said then his sign tipped to the other side. Both Mater and I laughed at that.

"Mater!" Sheriff called as he drove up to us both, "I need you both to watch the prisoner tonight."

"Well, dad-gum!" Mater said then realizing something, "Wait a minute. What if he tries to run again?"

"Just let him run outta gas and tow him on back." Sheriff said, "But keep an eye on him."

"Yes, sir!" Mater said then had one eye open. Sheriff sighed then drove off.

"Mater, I don't think he really meant it." I giggled.

"While I'm stuck here paving the stinkin' road, Chick's in California schmoozing Dinoco. My Dinoco." Lightning began then felt someone touch his wheels, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who's touching me?" Guido popped out from the where the rear wheel was. Then, Luigi drove up to Lightning.

"You have a slow leak. Guido, he fix." Luigi said, "You make-a such a nice new road. You come to my shop. Luigi take-a good care of you. Even though you not a Ferrari." Guido was moving to each tire spinning out the cactuses and filling the tire with more air. "You buy four tires, I give you a full-a size spare absolutely free!" Luigi said.

"Look, I get all my tires for free." Lightning said. Luigi zoomed to the other side of Lightning.

"I like your style, eh?" Luigi said, "You drive the hard bargain. OK. Luigi make you a new buy one tire, I give you three for free!" Sally was watching the event with Lightning and the two Italian cars.

"Oh, would you look at that?" Flo began as Sally looked over, "Ramone, Ramone!" Ramone was painting the fence white while Flo watched.

"Then Luigi make you a new deal." Luigi said.

"No, no, no, no. Deal me out. Pass. No, thank you." Lightning said, "No, no, no, no, no." Red was watering the leaning tower of tires.

"This is it. My last offer. You buy one tire, I give you seven-a snow tires for free!" Luigi said, "Done. You interested, you call me. You know where I am." And both Luigi and Guido drove away. Lightning exhaled but before he could relax, Sally came up with Red. Red sprayed water at Lightning. Lightning was shocked at this.

"Stop! Let me…" Lightning said.

"Oh, Red, you missed a spot." Sally said as Red then concentrated on where the spot was, "See it right there?" Red moved closer while all McQueen wanted to do was run.

"No! No!" Lightning exclaimed as he tried to stay away but Bessie did not let him.

"On the hood right there." Sally said. Red found it and began to spray the water once again.

"Stop, stop! That's cold!" Lightning pleaded, "Help! Please! Stop!" Lightning coughed away all the water from his mouth.

"Thanks, Red." Sally said as Red drove away.

"What was that for?" Lightning asked.

"Do you want to stay in the Cozy Cone?" Sally asked.

"Huh?" Lightning puzzled.

"I mean, if you do, you gotta be clean." Sally told him. I looked at myself and noticed that I was also dirty. I walked over to Red to get a wash. "'Cause even in hillbilly hell we have standards." Explained Sally.

"What, I…? I don't get it." Lightning puzzled. Mater and I had went over to sit and wait for McQueen to finish. I was quite drenched but it was nicely cool now.

"Nothing. I just thought I'd say thank you for doin' a great job." Sally said, "So I thought I'd let you stay with me. I mean, not with me! But there. Not with me there, but there in your own cozy cone. And I'd be in my cone, and it's…" Sally was so messing up badly. I noticed she is getting a feeling for Lightning. I thought it was adorable.

"Wait. Wait, you're being nice to me." Lightning said.

"If you want to stay at the dirty impound, fine." Sally said, "You know. I understand you criminal types."

"No, no, no, no. That's OK. Yeah, the Cozy Cone." Lightning said looking over to the motel.

"It's newly refurbished." Sally told Lightning.

"Yeah, it's like a clever little twist. The motel's made out of caution cones, which, of course, cars try to avoid. But now we're gonna stay in them. That's funny." Lightning said. Sally was not too happy.

"Figure that all out on your own, did you?" Sally said as she drove back to her station, "Cone number one, if you want." Lightning then noticed something on her rear under the spoiler.

"Hey, do I spy a little pinstriping tattoo back there?" Lightning asked.

"That's just a…" Sally began as she turned around quickly backing into some stacked cones make one fall on top of her roof, "Oh, you saw that? Yeah. Just gonna be going." She chuckled and backed into her station knocking the cone down. Lightning was admiring her.

"You know, I knew this girl Doreen." Mater began as Lightning gasped and I laughed, "Good lookin' girl. Looked just like a Jaguar, only she was a truck! You know, I used to crash into her, just so I could spoke to her." I thought that it was quite adorable.

"What are you talking about?" Lightning asked Mater.

"I don't know," Mater replied, "Hey, I know somethin' we can do tonight, 'cause I'm in charge of watchin' you!"

"No, Mater, I gotta finish this road, and I have to get out of here." Lightning told Mater.

"You mean, us." I said crossing my arms.

"Yeah, whatever." Lightning said.

"Well, that's all right, Mr. I Can't Turn On Dirt." Mater began driving in front of him and using reverse psychology, "You probably couldn't handle it anyway."

"Whoa, whoa, easy now, Mater." Lightning began; Mater had smiled at this while I was thinking of what they would do. "You know who you're talkin' to? This is Lightning McQueen. I can handle anything."

"May I join in this as well?" I asked. Mater looked at me with confusion.

"No." Lightning told me.

"Oh come one. I have nothing really to do so I want to show my stuff." I say.

"Uh… Sure." Mater said with a smile.


	17. 16 Tractor Tipping

This was one of my favorite chapters I did. Enjoy and don't forget the game (refer back to chapter 3 and 4)

Chapter 16 Tractor Tipping

That night, we all went to a field. "Mater, I'm not doin' this." Lightning whispered. I had knelt next to Mater on the left while McQueen on the right.

"Come on. You'll love it." Mater chuckled a little. "Tractor-tippin's fun." I looked out to the field and all the tractors were sleeping.

"This is ridiculous." Lightning whispered.

"All right, listen." Mater began, "When I say go, we go. But don't let Frank catch you. Go!" Mater drove away.

"Whoa! Wait! Who's Frank?" Lightning asked; that was my question too. "Mater!" Lightning only could whisper. Mater was already down in the field heading for his first tractor. Lightning and I followed.

"OK, here's what you do. You just sneak up in front of 'em, and then honk. And they do the rest." Mater sped up to a tractor. "Watch this." I watched observantly as Mater crept up in front of a sleeping tractor. Mater honked loudly and the tractor woke. I looked around and noticed the others did not wake.

'I guess do one at a time.' I thought. As the tractor tipped over and fell, there was gurgling and it then backfired. Mater laughed at this.

"I swear, tractors is so dumb!" Mater laughed. "I tell you what, buddy, it don't get much better than this."

"Yep, you're livin' the dream, Mater boy." Lightning had said as we moved away from the tractor. Mater had driven into another direction up to another tractor. Mater honked at the tractor and it awoke again tipping to its back. Mater drove up to Lightning in a position I thought was unnecessary. As the tractor's gas gurgled then backfired, Mater made it seem like he just passed gas. Mater laughed at this.

"I don't care who you are, that's funny right there." Mater had laughed. "Oh, your turn, bud."

"Mater, I can't." Lightning confessed. "I don't even have a horn."

"Let me try," I say as I stood in front of Mater. "I have been watching." Mater and Lightning looked at me like I was crazy.

"But you don' have a horn." Mater said.

"I have another strategy." I say. I know it is too early to show them my beast form but keeping a secret like this from someone you considered friend? That isn't good. "Now, don't freak when you see what I am about to do. I had this ability since I found out three days later when I awoke in an ally."

"What is this ability?" Lightning asked. I looked down and shuffled my feet.

"I call it my Beast form and every time everyone saw my form, they drive away screaming." I say shyly. "So, please, if you see me in the form, don't run. Flo knows this form and she knows I ain't dangerous." I say. Mater and Lightning looked at one another then Mater moved is wheel to let me go and try. I perked up with joy. "Here is my Beast form." I transformed to the white beast. I guess my small height is caused by my age I had now thought. The two look at me very shocked. I noticed slight fear in my eyes but they did not run. 'It is fine. I have complete control.' I say speaking through my mind.

"Why can't you speak aloud?" Lightning asked.

'That is a mystery I don't know yet.' I say looking toward a tractor. 'I will show you what I can do.' I walked silently up to the tractor. Funny thing is, there was one in front and one on both sides of. Before I had reached the three, I crouched in a hunting position. Lightning and Mater watched silently.

"She is going to fail." Lightning whispered to Mater. I was surprised to see they were staying their cool while I am in my Beast form. Once I reached the tractors, I stopped. I rose myself a little and positioned my legs like I was bracing to be ran into.

I noticed the same guy from that one night watching. 'What are you doing?' he had asked, though, I thought Mater and Lightning already had noticed the guy. I look to him with only my head.

'I am going to have fun this night.' I explained.

'By scaring a tractor?' the guy asked.

'Yes, but Mater had did two. He thinks it's a game.' I thought. The guy looks to the two cars.

'Very well,' he inhaled. 'Show me what you got. I will observe your ability and see what I can do to make it useful.' I nod with agreement then inhaled raising my neck a little then roar. It was a little louder than Lightning but lower from when Lightning furiously revved his horn on that day he ran into the cactus gorge when racing Doc. The tractors on all three sides woke up and tipped onto the backs. I trotted over to the two noticing that they had dropped their jaws watching me do that.

"Do another," Mater said excitedly. I shrugged and walked away for another round of tipping tractors. I snuck up on three, inhaled and roared. They all tipped once again. I shook my head then trotted back over. "Another," Mater said; I simply shook my head.

'Lightning should go before no more tractors are left for him to tip.' I say; Mater agreed. We both looked to Lightning.

"Okay, bud. It's now your turn." Mater said.

"But, Mater, I don't have a horn." Lightning said. I looked at Lightning with disappointment.

"Baby," Mater says.

"I'm not a baby, "Lightning said. Mater started clucking like a chicken by flapping his side view mirrors and scrapping the left rear real on the ground just like a chicken would do.

'Mater, wrong actions.' I laughed. 'Give in, Lightning. I doubt Mater will stop.'

"Fine. Stop! Stop, OK." Lightning was unhappy about this. "I'll do something." He then drove to a tractor.

'You better. I roared as a substitute of honking.' I said. Once Lightning was in front of the tractor, he stopped looking at the tractor. He then looked to Mater and me. I was sitting and watching while mater gave the 'go on' posture. Lightning rolled his eyes and positioned himself. Lightning revved his engine loudly. All the tractors awoke from this. They all exclaimed then tipped onto their backs. All began to gurgle and backfire. I had jumped to my feet when Lightning did this. Once all the tractors finished with their little actions, my scales began to bristle and my spine spikes stuck up. 'Guys, something is up.' I growled. I was feeling uneasy with this surrounding. I feared this 'Frank' fella had noticed. I did not know what he looked like but what I felt sure means it's not good. Lightning and Mater cracked up laughing. 'Guys, we need to get out of here.' I said frantically looking around with bared teeth. Still, my scales prickled. Just then, there was an angry moo coming from the bushes. Light was coming from the bushes and I got into a battle stance growling.

"That's Frank." Mater drove away leaving a puzzled Lightning and defensive me behind. As soon as Frank cut through the bushes, Lightning exclaimed and driving away. I stayed my ground.

'Go!' the male's voice exclaimed.

'I can…' I paused looking at the size of this big red tractor like machinery. 'On second thought, I am outta here.' I ran letting the guy hop onto my back as I ran past him and catching up to Mater and Lightning. Frank began to chase us all. Mater and Lightning ahead.

'We gotta take to the air. You are faster that way.' The guy said.

'I can't!' I panicked.

'Yes you can! What do you think the wings are good for?' the guy said. I showed him why I can't by spreading my wings and kept them out. I began getting slight air but ended up gliding downward again. I just ran instead at my top speed. I was lucky to be in this form or I would have been a dead critter. I finally caught up to the two. 'You gotta be kidding. Why can't you take flight if they gave you those?' the guy said. I did not listen as I was frightened so I ran and ran. Mater was laughing.

"Run!" Mater exclaims continuing to laugh, "Run!" We headed for the fence but turned in time. "Here he comes, look out!" We all headed for a bit of fence with only one plank attached. "Run! He's gonna get ya!" Mater was the one who broke through first, me behind and Lightning last. Frank had stopped and all of us ran away back to Radiator Springs.


	18. 17 Backwards Driving

I type this fast cause I am constantly on this. XD My back is quite soar now. XD It is like I have exercised the day before and now it is soar. XD

Thanks to DacningKitKat, Big Fan of Lightning McQueen, Big Fan of Light, and Big Fan of 95 for reviewing. I appreciate it very much. ^^

Thanks to Big Fan of Light, Big Fan of 95, Big Fan of Lightning McQueen, and DancingKitKat (PM) for participating in the game. Now, only two have been so close on getting it right. XD But I still thank you none the less.

Enjoy and remember the game (refer back to chapter 3 and 4).

Chapter 17 Backwards Driving

Back in town, Sally was reading in her lounge or front desk. She had noticed light flash by through the building windows. "Customers!" She thought as she drove to the front of the building. She turned on all the light but then decided to switch them. It went off but she turned it on again.

"Tomorrow night we can go look for the Ghostlight!" Mater said; I look to Mater wondering what the Ghostlight was. I noticed I was in my Beast form still and transformed back. Now, Mater, Lightning and Flo are the only ones who know I can transform. Only Mater and Lightning were the only ones who knew I could transform and they knew Flo knows. Flo does not know that Lightning and Mater knows now as well. I will be needing to tell her this when I get the chance.

"I can't wait, Mater." Lightning said as we came up the road. Sally chuckles a bit at this then goes back in. She did notice my form but she only thought she hallucinated.

"Oh, yeah, I'm tellin' ya!" Mater said. "Oh, boy, you gotta admit that was fun!" I agreed with Mater with that. I showed my skills to the ghost guy and I had fun.

"Oh, yeah… yeah." Lightning said with sarcasm.

"Can't you ever loosen up a bit and have a bit of fun?" I ask. Lightning looked at me.

"Can you just go and sleep now." Lightning told me.

"No. I can't sleep and haven't been able to without a nightmare." I say; Mater knew it was going to get awkward as Lightning and I was staring one another down angrily.

"Well, we better get you back to the impound lot." Mater said.

'Thank you, Mater.' I thought looking away from Lightning.

"You know, actually, Sally's gonna let me stay at the motel." Lightning said.

"Oh…" Mater began, "Getting' cozy at the Cone, is we?"

"Oh, come…" Lightning began as he thought. "No. No, are you kidding? Besides, she can't stand me. And I don't like her, to be honest."

'Lightning truly likes her.' I thought with a giggle.

"Yeah, you probably right." Mater said minding his own business for a few seconds. Mater then looked in another direction. "Hey. Look, there's Miss Sally!"

"Where, where?" Lightning said gullibly. Mater and I laughed. Lightning sighed at this.

"You're in love with Miss Sally." Mater said.

"No, I'm not." Lightning said.

"Yes, you do."

"No way."

"Way." Mater drove up and started driving backwards.

"Come on, look…"

"You're in love with Miss Sally!" Mater sang.

"Real mature, Mater."

"You in love with Miss Sally."

"Real grown up."

"You love her. You love her."

"Wait…"

"You love her. You love her. You love her."

"All right, OK. Mater enough!" Lightning tried to look past Mater. I was wondering why. "Will you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"That driving backwards. It's creeping me out. You're gonna wreck or somethin'."

"Wreck?" Mater said as he stopped and so did Lightning and I. "Shoot! I'm the world's best backwards driver! You just watch this right here, lover boy." Mater turned on his flashing lights and started his fun. "Whee-hee!"

"What are you doing?" Lightning asked. Mater started driving backwards straight for the first Cozy Cone. "Watch out! Look out!" Mater drove around the cone and continued. "Mater? Mater! Mater!" Mater weaved through the cones laughing his head off. Then weaved through the umbrellas. Sally looked to see his fun. Mater did a little bit a circles on his side then on all fours onto the dirt. Mater spun in a circle at one spot. "Hey, take it easy, Mater!" Once he got done spinning, Mater was dizzy yet he continued into the little woods. Mater went through happily. Somehow he ended up jumping into the air through the full moon. As he landed, I heard Lightning chuckle at this. "He's nuts." Mater came out the area straight for Lightning.

"There is no need to watch where I'm goin'." Mater began as he jumped a bit, spun and landed coming to a halt in front of Lightning. "Just need to know where I've been."

"Whoa!" Lightning and I exclaimed.

"That was incredible!" Lightning said.

"Cool!" I say.

"How'd you do that?" Lightning asked.

"Rearview mirrors." Mater says flapping them a bit. "We'll get you some, and I'll teach you if you want."

"Yeah," Lightning began moving a bit back, "maybe I'll use it in my big race." Lightning continued to drive up the street with Mater behind.

"What's so important about this race of yours, anyway?" Mater had asked; Lightning stopped and faced Mater.

"It's not just a race. We're talking about the Piston Cup! I've been dreaming about it my whole life! I'll be the first rookie in history ever to win it." As Lightning turned and continued he spoke on, "And when I do, we're talkin' big new sponsor, with private helicopters. No more medicated bumper ointments. No more rusty old cars." I cover my mouth at this when I saw Mater's expression saddened at this.

"What's wrong with rusty old cars?" Mater asked; Lightning stopped and faced Mater again.

"Well, I don't mean you, Mater. I mean other old cars. You know? Not like you. I like you."

"It's OK, buddy." Mater was quite down at this then gave a faint smile. "Hey, you think maybe one day I can get a ride in one of them helicopters? I mean, I've always wanted to ride in of them fancy helicopters."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure, sure." Lightning said.

"You mean it?" Mater asked with a joyous wagging cable.

"Oh, yeah. Anything you say."

"I knew it. I knowed I made a good choice!"

"In what?" Mater questioned.

"My best friend." Mater said. This kind have struck me as I thought I had been a good friend too. Then again, I don't know what a friend was like so I never bother with it. And I sure am not going to let one put me down now. Lightning could not believe it and he still smiled. Mater then turned his light on and started spinning his tow cable.

"See you tomorrow, buddy!" Mater said spinning around lightning and singing, "McQueen and Sally parked beneath a tree," he began as he drove off to his place. "K-i-s-somethin'-somethin'- somethin'- t!" Lightning laughed at this. I was just standing there. Lightning noticed me.

"Come one, squirt." Lightning said as he began to drive backwards to his cone. Sally had watched this and saw me follow him. "Number one. Number one…" Lightning looked for the cone number. "Ah, number one!" He had found then drove into it.

Just then, I noticed someone beckon me over to them but it was not Sally or the other car folk. It was the ghost guy. I walked over to him. He shows me a paper. I was having trouble reading it because half was not there. All it said was:

"Silverwind Missing."

I looked to him and he looked concerned. "What is the matter?" I asked; he looked away.

'I will explain in person when you are ready.' He told me then vanished.


	19. 18 Goodnight

Another chapter for the ones who like my stories. Thanks to DancingKitCat for reviewing to the last chapter and to another for recent reviewing. ^^ Enjoy and don't forget game (refer back to chapter 3 and 4).

Chapter 18 Goodnight

As I walked back, I noticed that Sally had just startled McQueen. "I'm sorry." Sally said.

"You scared me. You gotta be careful."

"I scared myself scaring you scaring me."

"I mean, I wasn't like scared."

"No, of course not. No."

"I was more..."

"Listen. I overheard you talking to Mater." Lightning changed his expression to concern.

"When? Just now? What, what did, what did you hear?" He stammered.

"Something about a helicopter ride." She said. Well, it was half true she said. I knew she did not want to tell Lightning about his crushing on her.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, he got a kick out of that, didn't he?"

"Did you mean it?"

"What?" Lightning stared confused.

"That you'll get him a ride."

"Who knows?" Lightning's expression changed happily. "First things first. I gotta get outta here and make the race."

"Uh-huh." She looked like she did not believe McQueen. She looked down for a moment in thought then looked up. "You know... Mater trusts you." Lightning down in slight guilt.

"Yeah, OK." Lightning pulled a bit back in his cone.

"Did you mean that?"

"What?"

"Was it just a 'Yeah, OK', or 'Yeah... OK' or 'Yeah, o-OK'?"

"Look, I'm exhausted. It's been a long day."

"Yeah, OK. G'night." She turns around and was about to leave. Lightning sighs at this.

"Hey, thank you." Lighting said. This gave me a shock. I had never heard him say any 'thank you' ever since I met him. Sally stopped and turned to face Lightning again.

"What did you just say?"

"You know, thanks for lettin' me stay here. It's nice to be out of the impound, and this is... It's great. Newly refurbished, right?"

"Yeah."

"G'night."

"Good night." Sally turned away and drive away. I looked to Lightning then went over to her.

"Sally," I began as I was inside the lobby with her.

"Yes?" She looks at me.

"May I also get a room?" I asked.

"Sure. You can take number two." She told me.

"Thank you," I thanked as I went out and to cone two.


	20. 19 Doc's Pitston Cups

Enjoy and don't forget the game (refer back to chapter 3 and 4)

Chapter 19 Doc's Piston Cup

The next morning, Sarge had just put on the reveille music then put up the American flag. Some moment later, the VW van, I found out was Filmore, turned on the Star Spangle Banner. "Will you turn that disrespectful junk off?" Sarge ordered.

"Respect the classics, man. It Hendrix!" Filmore told him. Back in my cone, I was twitching and nervous again.

I had sat on Mater's back relaxing. I never noticed that we were heading into a bathroom. And I doubt Mater remembered I was there. I ended up in the male's bathroom. As mater danced in front of a stall, I realized I was in the men's room. I shot up and off of Mater. As I got off, Mater went in. I could hear Mater screaming from the stall. Just then, a guy in an orange jacket, brown eyes and blonde hair walked in. He hid somewhere since he looked unfamiliar. Just then, he changed into the ghost guy. I wanted to greet him but all I could do was walk a bit to him and I froze. I struggled to get free but to no avail. The ghost guy noticed me with slight shock. I was a little scared to meet him at an awkward moment. He then continued what he was doing. He was speaker on a speaker with someone. Just then, two more came in. One had brown hair the other had blonde. They did not seem too happy to see the ghost guy. I finally could move. As I moved, I fell because it was I expecting. I hit my head on the stall door. I sat rubbing my head in pain. The ghost guy ran up to me and knelt. "Are you OK?" He asks. I look at him and nodded. He helped me up and I got in a stance pose ready to attack the opposing two. As the two were about read to attack, Mater had opened the stall door knocking me out.

I awoke screaming my head off. I jumped and ran out the cone. I also heard Lightning scream. "I gotta get outta here!" I hear Lightning panic. Lightning drove to Doc's place. "Hey, have you seen the Sheriff?" Lightning asked then noticing him. "Oh! Oh, my gosh." I had followed Lightning much slower to Doc's place because I thought of the dream. I never had a dream like that. It was nothing of the past unless I met Mater in the past. Then again, Mater might have already recognized me. So, it might have been a future sight or it meant something. I kept thinking about it. Once I caught up, I looked up and noticed that Sheriff was getting a tune up.

"Hey, what are you doin'?" Doc asked facing to Lightning.

"Get a good peek, city boy?" Sheriff said shaking his rear out if amusement.

"I just need my daily gas ration from the Sheriff." Lightning said stuttering while trying not to look. I already did that but I walked away a bit.

"Wait for him at Flo's. Get Ottawa here." Doc said.

"I've been trying to get outta here for three days!" Lightning fused.

'I thought it was four.' I told myself.

"Hope you enjoyed the show!" Sheriff called out. As Lightning drove away, he kicked a can. Lightning and I was ready to head to Flo's when we heard the can hit something. We both looked over to a garage. We went over to investigate. As we got to the front, I noticed the signs.

"Lightning, I don't think we are aloud in." I told him.

"Shhh..." Lightning told me. "Maybe, if we are quiet enough, we won't get caught. All I need to do is check and see if I broke something."

"Okay, but I am stating out." I told him as he drove inside.

"Whoa, Doc. Time to clean out the garage, buddy, come on." Lightning said then noticed a Piston Cup on a desk further in. "What? He has a Piston Cup?" I noticed that Lightning was looking at something. Lightning turned a bit to see something more. Two more Piston Cups and four old racing tires. "Oh, my gosh. Three Piston Cups?"

"Lightning." I whispered hoarsely.

"Sign says stay out." Doc said; Lightning jumped facing him. I was standing next to Doc.

"You have three Piston Cups. How could you have..." Lightning trailed.

"I knew you couldn't drive." Doc began as he drove in, "I didn't know you couldn't read." Doc drove behind McQueen to heard him out.

"You're the Hudson Hornet!"

"Wait at Flo's, like I told you." Doc demanded as he kicked Lightning out.

"Of course. I can't believe I didn't see it before." Lightning continued as he faced Doc. "You're The Fabulous Hudson Hornet! You used to hold the record for most wins in a season. Oh, we gotta talk. You gotta show me your tricks. Please."

"I tried that," Doc said.

"You won three times! Look at those trophies!"

"You look. All I see is a bunch of empty cups." And with that, Doc closed the door on Lightning. I looked to Lightning then headed to Flo's.


	21. 20 Breakfast at Flo's

Enjoy and don't forget the game (refer back to chapter 3 and 4)

Chapter 20 Breakfast at Flo's

It seemed like everyone was at Flo's for their breakfast. "You know, some automotive yoga could really lower your RPM's, man." Filmore said.

"Oh, take a car wash, hippie." Sarge said.

"Yeah, look at my husband, y'all!" Flo said as Ramone came up. Ramone was wearing yellow this time. "Whoo! That's your color!"

"Yellow, baby." Ramone said.

"Mmm. Toy smokin' hot!" Flo exclaimed. Lightning just came racing in.

"There he is," Sheriff grouched. Lightning came skidding to a halt.

"Oh my gosh! Did you know Doc is a famous racecar?" Everyone looked at McQueen like he was crazy then they all laughed.

"Doc? Our Doc?" Sheriff questioned.

"Not Doc Hudson." Said Sarge. I had just reached Lightning.

"No, no, no, no, it's true! He's a real racing legend." Lightning explained. "He's The Fabulous Hudson Hornet!"

"Fabulous? I never seen Doc drive more then 20 miles an hour." Flo said. "I mean, have you ever seen him race?"

"No, but I wish I could have. They say he was amazing!" Lightning said. "He won three Piston Cups!" Mater spat his oil out he was drinking.

"He did what in his cup?" Mater asked.

"I think the heat's startin' to get to the boy!" Sheriff joked.

"Well, I'll say! Look how red he is." Lizzie said.

"I think he needs a coat of poly, man." Ramone said.

"Are you sick, buddy?" Mater asked.

"You are lookin' a little peaked." Sheriff said.

"He needs a new coat of poly for sure" Ramone said; Sally then pressed a button to lower the hose into Lightning's tank.

"Hey! What are you doin'?" Sheriff asked.

"It's OK. You can trust me, right?" Sally said.

"I trust you, all right. It's him I'm worried about." Sheriff said pointing toward Lightning.

"Hmm... I trust him." Sally said with a smile. "Come on, let's take a drive."

"A drive?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah, a drive." Sally rolled her eyes. "Don't you big city racecars ever just take a drive?"

"Ah... No. No, we don't." Lightning said; the gas bump had just finished. Sally began her drive into the road to the right. Lightning put the pump back where it was and drove to the street. Lightning turned to the left and looked down. Sally stopped and face Lightning. I was ready to jump on him if he does end up leaving. While Sheriff turned on his siren lights but without the siren.

"Hey, Stickers! You comin' or what?" Sally asked in the distant. Sally drive in the opposite direction speeding a bit away. Lightning slowly backed up then took off in Sally's direction.

"Mm-hm!" Flo began to Sheriff. "And you thought he was gonna run." Sheriff relaxed turning off his lights and I relaxed as well. I sighed with relief.

"Hey, can you believe it, man?" Asked Ramone. "He actually thought Doc was a famous racecar!" He laughed at that. "That's so too much!" I had walked onto the street and also looked down the road to freedom. I looked back to the direction Sally went with Lightning. I huffed with frustration. I ended up walking away.

"Two or three more days." I thought aloud to myself walking down the street to freedom. Then again, Sheriff and others did not care if I left of not. Mater, Lightning and Flo knew of my Beast form. Then it hit me. If they did not act too bad and flee, maybe I can trust them with my form. I just need the right moment to tell them.


	22. 21 Drive With Sally

This won't have Silverwind at all in. So be warned that it will only be Sally and Lightning. There is another one-shot since it came out short. XD Enjoy and don't forget the game (refer back to chapter 3 and 4)

Chapter 21 Drive with Sally

Lightning had just caught up to Sally out from Radiator Springs. "OK, you got me out here. Where are we goin'?" He asked.

"I don't know." She lied. Lightning sped a bit ahead of Sally and she returned the same behavior. Then Lightning sped a bit ahead of her. Sally just shot away from Lightning.

"Whoa! Yes." He said as they both started a little race. They both drove through a forest. There, they raced around curving roads and into puddles which both went through. Lightning shook the water off out of coldness. Sally just laughed. As another came, Sally tried to wet Lightning again but he dodged and mocked a laughter but it was too soon as Lightning had mud fly into his face. "Bleah!" Light exclaimed spitting the mud out of his mouth as Sally laughed. Lightning was about to catch up to Sally on her left but ended up flying through a leaf pile making him look like a chick when he came out of it. Lightning was a bit annoyed at this and Sally just sped up laughing. Lightning shook the leaves off and sped up. Some more leaves flew off as he drove. Lightning whizzed by Sally trying to be a show off. They turned each corner like a fun little race dance. Lightning moved to the right as Sally sped up next to Lightning. She charmed her way through the sped up to pass Lightning. Lightning was going catchy when he noticed the Hudson Hornet mountain design. He went under then out and through a tunnel.

Once he came out, there was a tall waterfall. Sally was way ahead at this moment crossing the bridge. Lightning was shocked at this with amazement. As Sally drove over the bridge looking charming to Lightning, he smiled. Sally laughed at this. Lightning wondered why she laughed when he realized the mud on his teeth. He spat it out then caught up going over the bridge. As they passed the wavy road up the hill and the next turn, Sally had stopped. Lightning drove up next to Sally. "Wow. What is this place?" He asked.

One-shot:

Road Hazards

I minded my own business. I was trailing around the track on my new bike I had gotten. To be exact, a motorcycle. I was testing new bike around the track. As I drove, four cars zoomed by kicking dirt around me. Though they did not mean too, they did not seem to notice. I had pulled the breaks to stop. I heard that the four vehicles had stopped as well. Once the dust had cleared, there stood the four cars looking at me. My eyes flew open in shock. The four cars were the ones who messed with Mack on that night to California. Wingo, Boost, DJ and Snot Rod. Wingo had driven up to me with a smile. "I know who you are." Wingo began.

"Who?" I challenged.

"You are the one who tagged along with that McQueen fella." Wingo explained; I smiled in a mocking way.

"So, why have you four come?" I asked. Wingo looked to the others then back.

"We noticed you had a engine." Wingo looking at my bike then to me. "Maybe you'd like a race." I looked at him in shock. I had never expected them to be nice about anything. I thought they were jerks. I thought for a moment then looked to Wingo. His changing colored body was quite dazzling. I liked his color pick the most.

"Fine. But I need training first as I just got this bike." I told them. "And I haven't had the chance to test the bike out since I had gotten it at the last moment." Boost drove up next to Wingo.

"Come on. Let's leave her." Boost said. "She will not be any good of a racer anyway." Wingo looked at me as Boost drove to the others again. Wingo studied the machinery.

"Maybe I can help." Wingo suggested. Boost spun to face Wingo with shock alongside the others the same.

"Wingo, what are you doing?" DJ asked. "She is a monster. Have you seen the form she changes into?"

"Yes I have but I want to see her speed on this contraption." Wingo said.

"Your loss, bro." DJ said.

"You can go off without me. I will catch up and let you know if she can race or not." Wingo said. Boost rolled his eyes as the others drove away off the track back to Radiator Springs to wait. "OK, all you need to do is watch how you turn. You only need to slow your speed a slight on the turns so you won't slip off." He explained. I nodded. "Now try it. I will follow to see if you do it right." I turned the engine on and started to rev the engine to test. As I let go of the breaks, I sped up too fast. I tried to slow it but I slipped off with the bike running away then into a while making it topple to the side and stop. Wingo looked at me like 'what are you doing'. I stood up and walked to my bike. "This might be harder than I thought." Wingo thought to himself as he followed me to the bike. Once I got it standing with the engine off, I looked to Wingo. "Next time, don't rev the engine while letting go of the breaks. You are just going to speed up." He suggested. I nodded as we both got back on the track.

Meanwhile, a Doc had snuck up near the track without being spotted. He noticed me with Wingo and wasn't too happy, yet, he watched. "OK, now start the engine while holding the breaks." Wingo said as I followed each command. "No ease up on the breaks without revving the engine." I had done that. "Now rev it a little." I did and I was picking up my speed. I was a bit slow so I was unsteady. "Pick up the speed a bit more." But before I could, I fell. Wingo drove up to me making sure I was fine. "You OK?" I nodded standing up with the bike. "Now try it again." I started the engine while holding the breaks. I eased up on it so that I wasn't holding it anymore. I revved the engine a bit and I sped a bit up. "Good, now pick up the speed." I did and I was very stable this time. I got so scared when I increased the speed. Wingo followed and we went around the track a couple times speeding more and more. Soon, I was having fun and laughing. "OK, now hold those breaks gently till you stop. Don't pull or you will come to a sudden stop and probably fly off." He told me. I gave a determined nod and held the breaks. As I came to a complete stop, Doc had driven up to us.

"What are you doing?" Doc asked. We both jump to see that Doc was standing there off the track. Doc knew too well of Wingo and the other three. "Aren't you, road hazard, supposed to be out of town?"

"I heard of the monster getting her some wheels so we decided to come and check it out." Wingo said looking a little embarrassed.

'When has Wingo gotten so shy?' I thought to myself. Doc looked at me then to Wingo.

"You did a good job on her training." Doc said out of nowhere. Both of us was quite shocked. "Keep up the good work. I might have you as her personal trainer for a while if you wish." I looked to Wingo.

"I would like to try but I have to check with the others. I ain't in charge. Boost is." Wingo said.

'He disobeyed his leader's orders?' I thought with shock. 'What is he up to?' I was thinking then told myself, 'Tell me he ain't starting to crush on me.' I was shocked to even think of it. A road hazard and monster, together? This is getting weird. "Doc, is it fine if the group and I can use the road as a race track? There is only room for two cars on this one." I asked. Doc looked shock. "They came to race me but they tried on this track. It was quite cramped." Doc stood there thinking.

"I will get that part of the road blocked." Doc said driving away. Wingo and I smiled.

"You mean, you are ready?" Wingo asked. I nodded. "Great. We can start as soon as the road is read. I will go tell the others." Wingo sped off back to town. I just sat there on my bike thinking.

'Did I choose the right path to race them or no?' I thought looking down to the white bike with black markings.

Later that day, the road was blocked and the racers and I was on the starting line. The whole folk were watching. King was even there. He was concerned as this was my first race I have ever done. King drove to the front of me. "No you be careful out there. It is not always safe to race." King had told me.

"I will be fine," I reassured him. King drove off the track to the side. Sheriff drove onto the track.

"You know the rules. No cheatin' of any way." Sheriff told the five of us. Wingo was on my left and next to him was DJ. To my right was Boost and Snot Rod. "Racers, start your engines." Sheriff ordered. The five of use started our engines. Sheriff drove off the road. On the side, Mater was there.

"On your marks…" We all looked at one another. "Get set…" We all got ready. "Go!" Mater said as all of us sped off. The race has begun. Boost was the first to be ahead, DJ next, Wingo and I were after and last was Snot Rod. The sides of the road had been aligned with caution cones so no stray car would drive onto the track. It was only a short track but long enough. Wingo knew this was a race so he was not nice just for the race. I sped up as fast as my bike could take me. I managed to beat DJ but Boost was a tough sucker to beat. It took me a couple times to even catch up. We both became neck and neck near the finish line. There, stood Doc and Sally. They both watched as we came to the finish line. As we crossed it, we both skid to a stop. It was a photo finish. We did not even know who won. King had been driving the whole time off the track to the side of me. He was quite amazed how well I raced. As soon as the others crossed the line, Sally checked the photo finish. Sally looked shocked.

"What?" Wingo asked.

"Who won?" Demanded Boost.

"Well, Silverwind won." Sally said.

"What!?" Boost exclaimed with furry. "How did a monster beat me?" He was ready to go after me out of furry. Wingo got in the way of Boost.

"She is not worth it, Boost." Wingo said; Boost looked at him.

"Why are you siding with her now?" Boost asked; Wingo looked embarrassed for questioned his leader's order. Wingo was about to say something but then stopped. "That is what I think." Now come one. We got what we came here for. The race is over so let us leave." Boost drove away alongside DJ and Snot Rod. Wingo stayed for a bit.

"Guess we meet each other around?" Wingo said; I nodded.

"Wingo!" Called Boost.

"Gotta go, bye." Wingo said driving after the group. King drove up to me with pride.

"I am so proud of you." King said; I simply smiled. "How did you learn to race and ride?"

"Wingo helped me with that." I answered.

"That car who spoke to you?" King asked so shocked.

"It is true," Doc said. "I saw it with my own eyes."

"Let us all get a victory party for our little champion." Said Flo. Everyone nodded.


	23. 22 Wheel Well

Keep watch for the one-shot. This ended up short. Enjoy and don't forget the game (refer back to chapter 3 and 4)

Chapter 22 Wheel Well

"Wheel Well." Sally introduced. "Used to be the most popular stop on the mother road." Lightning checked the place out. He saw that it was a dump and flies where buzzing around. He had a disgusted face.

"This place?" He asked with a disgust look.

"Yeah, imagine." Sally thought aloud. "Oh, imagine what it must have been like to stay here."

"You know, I don't get you." Lightning said looking to Sally. "How does a Porsche wind up in a place like this?" Sally slowly looks at Lightning.

"Well, it's really pretty simple." Sally began as she drove with Lightning following. "I was... an attorney in LA livin' life in the fast lane, and..." Sally went around the loop that the place had.

"Oh, you were, were you?" Lightning began then came with a sudden question. "Were you rich?"

"What?" Sally asks as she stopped and quickly looks at Lightning.

"Just... clues to the puzzle." Lightning said. Sally continued to drive.

"Yeah, OK. Well, that was my life." She told him. "And you know what?" Sally's expression changed to being sad and stopped.. "It never felt... happy." She then drove again.

"Yeah. I mean... Really?" Lightning said.

"Yeah. So I left California. Just drove and drove and finally broke down right here. Doc fixed me up, Flo took me in." Sally continued. "Well, they all did. And I never left." They both exited the place.

"Yeah. You know, I understand. You need a little R and R. Recharge the old batteries. But, you know, after a while, why didn't you go back?" They both stopped.

"I fell in love."

"Oh."

"Yep."

"Corvette?" He gave a thought.

"No." She said with a giggle in it. She drove up to somewhere. "I fell in love with this." Sally said as she stopped at a wooden parking stopper. Lightning drove up next to her.


	24. 23 Our Town

Enjoy and don't forget the game (refer back to chapter 3 and 4)

Chapter 23 "Our Town"

Now, this has a flashback so I will add what Silverwind did in town instead of doing the flashback.

Chapter 23

As Lightning drove to the cliff, he noticed that Radiator Springs looked small from up where they were. "Whoa. Look at that." He was amazed. It was a mountain he was looking at then looked down to the interstate. Which was the freeway the cars took. "Look, they're drivin' right by. They don't even know what they're missing!"

"Well, it didn't used to be that way." Sally told him.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. Forty years ago, that interstate down there didn't exist."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Back then, cars came across the country a whole different way." Sally explained as Lightning tried to imagine what it must have been like forty years ago.

"What do you mean?" Lightning asked puzzled.

"Well, the road didn't cut through the land like that interstate. It moved with the land, you know? It rose, it fell, it curved." Sally began. "Cars didn't drive on it to make great time. They drove on it to have a great time."

Meanwhile, in Radiator Springs, I had walked up to Flo. "Um Flo, can I speak with you?" I asked.

"Sure, sweety." She answered.

"I showed Mater and Lightning my beast form. I already told them you knew about it so they would not be as afraid." I began; she looked at me confused. "Now, you, Mater and Lightning know about my Beast form. No one else knows yet." I began to scuffle my feet on the ground out of shyness. "I want to show the others when the time is right. I don't want to scare them."

"That is understandable. I will support you as you do." She smiled.

"Thanks you." I said.

Back with Sally and McQueen, they were still at the same spot. "Well, what happened?" Lightning asked.

"The town got bypassed just to save ten minutes of driving." Sally explained.

Back at Radiator Springs, I paced back and forth put of boredom. I hen noticed the same light blue car again. I walked to the street then was about to catch up. I noticed it might have been useless. No way was I able to catch a car in this form, unless... I looked around then hid behind the impound. I changed my form and ran out to the street. Flo noticed and chased after me. "Hey!" Flo called out as she caught up. I looked to her. "What are you doing out here?"

"I saw the car again, look." I say pointing with my paw to the car. As we looked. The car was gone. "That is impossible." I was shocked at this.

"Mm-hm. Come on, hun. We need to at you somewhere cool." Flo and I walked as I changed back. We walked back to Flo's and she put me in her store.

Moments later, Lightning and Sally had come back. "How great would it have been to see this place in its heyday!" Lightning thought to Sally.

"Oh, I can't tell you how many times I've dreamed of that." Sally told him. "But one of these days we'll find a way to get it back on the map."

"Yeah. Hey, listen, thanks for the drive." Lightning thanked. "I had a great time. It's kinda nice to slow down every once in a while."

"You welcome." Sally replied then drove away back to her motel.


	25. 24 Stampede

Enjoy and don't forget the game (refer back to chapter 3 and 4)

Chapter 24 Stampede

Mater drove up to Lightning in a hurry. "Hey, listen, listen!" Mater whispered hoarsely. "If anybody asks you, we was out smashin' mailboxes, OK?" With that, Mater took off.

"Wha... What?" Lightning was confused with a chuckle. Then, there was a rumble. Lightning concentrated on the rumble. I had walked to the street in front of Flo's shop. And there they were. Tractors stampeding into town. Lightning revved his engine and drove out of the way. I had ran straight toward them transforming into my beast form. Everyone paused to stare as I have a loud roar longer then on that night. Half the tractors had stopped, tipping over while others past the tipped ones straight toward Red.

"Oh, man, the paint's still wet!" Ramone exclaimed as he drove away. Red had finally got new flower pots. Red stopped momentarily as the tractors drove to him. Red blocked the pots and honked loudly at the tractors tipping those over. The rest had scattered. One went to Luigi's and others to other stores.

"No, no, no, no! Get out of the store!" Luigi's pleaded as a tractor went inside and Guido went in to get it. "Hey! Don't eat the radial!" Luigi's said as he pushed snow tires to the tractor who was chewing on a a tire. "Here, take-a the snow tires."

"Mater!" Sheriff called chasing tractors around. Lightning and I walked up the street.

"I wasn't tractor tippin'!" Mater said.

"Then where did all these gol-durn tractors come from?" Sheriff asked. Everyone was too busy with the tractors to even ask about my Beast form.

"Whoa, boy." Someone called in the distant. Lightning laughed a bit at this. I did not think it was funny at all.

"Hey! Hey, guys! There's one goin' this way." Lightning said and I noticed he was right. The tractor did turn down the road to Ramone and Flo's house but ended up going further. "I got it." He said as he drove after the tractor. I stayed behind to help them round up the tractors. All I did was growl and they were herded away. I continued on with this the whole time. I herded the distant ones to one corner then got the others. I was actually having fun. One headed straight to Flo and I jumped in the way and roared. After it tipped, I ran to Luigi and into his ship. I flexed my wings scaring the tractor out. I roared at that one too. I went to each location finding a tractor and scaring till it tipped. I noticed that one had departed in a separate direction from the one Lightning had chased. It was going off the road. The hard dirt floor started to hurt me sensitive feet but I did not care. This was a hoot. It ended up where I went to try to fly. I had ran a little faster than the tractor then roared in front of it. It had tipped over. Another had come and tipped that one over. After that, I helped the tractors up and flexed my wings to chase them back to town. As I got there, Sheriff noticed the two stray tractors being herded by my flexing wings. Everyone was having trouble rounding up the rest so I pitched in and helped them. I had helped the tractors to their wheels and herded them. Mater had come to me with some others. Then, another strayed. It took us a while to get them so they cooperated.


	26. 25 Doc Races

Enjoy and don't forget the game (refer back to chapter 3 and 4)

Chapter 25 Doc Races

A ways away from Radiator Springs, Lightning chased the tractor. "Come here, little tractor, come here." Lightning said as the tractor stopped for a moment. "Yeah, that's a good tractor." The tractor moved a bit more. It seemed to be getting exhausted. "No, no, no, no, come here" tractor stops again but goes on again. "Where are you going? You're not supposed to go wandering off all..." He trailed when he noticed something. "...alone." The tractor drove away while Lightning stayed. He ended up going down the hill behind a cactus for hiding. He most iced it was Doc. "What are you doin' with those old racin' tires?" Doc scrapped the ground with one wheel and sighed. "Come on, Doc, drive." Lightning whispered. Doc looked down the track then started his engine. And there he set. Doc racing on the track. Lightning was amazed on this. Doc turned the high turn having the fun of his life. After that turn, he was going at a good speed to bounce into the air and land bouncing. Lightning noticed the turn and got a little worried while Doc simply smiled and sped up. As soon as Doc turned to go left, he immediately turned his wheels to the right so he started to drift over the dirt. Afterward, he stopped sideways kicking the dirt up. Doc panted happily. He had seemed of have had fun on the track. "Wow."

"Huh?"

"You're amazing!" And with that Doc spun kicking dirt in Lightning's face. Lightning coughed then chased Doc. "What are you doin'? Doc, wait!"

Back in town, Doc turned the corner to go back to his place. As Lightning stopped for the tractors, he noticed that I was herding the tractors with Mater by flexing my wings and giving a low growl to scare them while Mater was whopping them in the direction they were supposed to go. "Giddup right in there! Come on, Rusty." Mater calls to the herd. Afterward, Lightning speeds up after Doc. Doc had just entered his garage.

"Doc, hold it!" Lightning's says following Doc inside. "Seriously, your driving's incredible!"

"Wonderful. Now, go away." Doc said. I heard Doc being a grump so I walked over to investigate. I noticed Lightning was there.

'No wonder he is a grump.' I thought.

"Hey, I mean it. You've still got it!" Lightning said.

"I'm askin' you to leave." Doc repeated.

"Come on." Lightning said. "I'm a racecar, you're a much older racecar, but under the hood you and I are the same." Lightning was next to Doc at this moment.

"We are not the same! Understand? Now, get out." Doc demanded backing up.

"How could a car like you quit at the top of your game?" Lightning asked facing Doc. Doc drove a little closer to Lightning.

"You think I quit?" He had asked then looked at him with confusion. Doc moved to his left to turn on a light. Lightning looked over to the picture.

'Crash! Hudson Hornet out of season.' I had read. I looked to Doc with a sad feeling.

"Right." Lightning began. "Your big wreck in '54."

"They quite on me." Doc answered his question. "When I finally got put together, I went back expecting a big welcome. You know what they said? "You're history." Moved right on to the next rookie standing in line. There was a lot left in me. I never got the chance to show 'em. I keep that to remind me never to go back. I just never expected that that world would..." He puased for a moment. I was lowered my head with sadness. I had felt real sorry for Doc not bring able to race anymore. "... would find me here." Lightning looked to Doc.

"Hey, look, Doc, I'm not them." Lightning said; I looked up angrily.

"Oh, yeah?" Doc asked.

"No, I'm not." Lightning said.

"When is the last time you cared about something except yourself, hot rod?" Doc asked. "You name me one time and I will take it all back." Lightning thought but then looked down like he had none. "Uh-huh. I didn't think so. These are good folk around here, who care about one another. I don't want 'em depending on someone they can't count on."

"Oh, like you? You've been here how long and your friends don't even know who you are?" Lightning blurted out. Doc drove back with slight anger and shock. "Who's caring about only himself?" Doc drove backwards and stopped outside of his garage.

"Just finish that road and get outta here!" Doc demanded then drove away. Then I saw that lightning was sitting there thinking but I did not know what. I snorted, shook my head then walked away.

I had forgotten about my form. I walked into town and everyone looked in shock. Flo drove up to me. "Sweetie, the folk saw your Beast form." Flo had told me. I looked around to see the others crowed with curiosity and fear.

"I guess I should explain." I began. "I have had this form since I can remember. I woke up in an ally then three days later I found out this form. I know you are all scared of it. That is why I tried hiding it. Guess it failed." I lowered my head.

"No..." Sally began, "You did not fail." She drove up to me. "It is actually good to have a creature like you in this town. You can help a lot especially in high places." I rose my head and began wagging my tail faintly in happiness. I looked around and noticed that all fear was gone from their eyes. All I saw was that they smiled in welcoming my new form.


	27. 26 He's Gone

Enjoy and don't forget the game (refer back to chapter 3 and 4)

Chapter 26 He's Gone

The next morning came and I had stretched. I was still in my Beast form. Reveille music was being played by Sarge and Filmore played the Star Spangle Banner again. "Will you turn that disrespectful junk off?" Sarge demanded.

"Respect the classics, man." Filmore replied. I was outside laying on a cushioned bedding I had made out of twigs and branches. I stretched with a huge yawn. Mater was still asleep when I walked up to him. I prodded Mater which woke him up. He stretched then began smacking. He stopped and looked to me. I pointed to the road. Mater looked then drove to the road. Doc had driven up. The road was smooth and solid but easy on my paws.

"He's gone." Mater said. "He must've finished it while we was all sleepin'."

"Gone?" I panicked. The two looked at me then noticed me.

"Good riddance." Doc said I growled.

'When I find McQueen, I am so going to kill him.' I hissed at the thought I put in my mind. The others had come at this point when Doc drove away.

"He's gone?" Flo asked.

'Yeah, without me too.' I growled.

"Well, we wouldn't want him to miss that race of his." Sarge said. Sally looked down and drove away. She seemed upset about Lightning's departure. I changed to my human form beginning to get very said. Then, I heard Sheriff sniff.

"Oh, dude, are you crying?" Ramone asked.

"No! I'm happy!" Sheriff said. "I don't have to watch him every second of the day anymore! I'm glad he's gone!" Just then, Red started to cry and drove away doing the same thing he had done on the day McQueen messed the rode up and everyone got mad.

"What's wrong with Red?" McQueen asked coming out of nowhere.

"Oh, he's just sad 'cause you left town..." Mater began in monotone. Everyone looked and gasped with happiness. "...and went to your big race to win the Piston Cup that you've always dreamed about your whole life..." Lightning smiled at this. Mater doesn't even know that Lightning is there. "...and get that big ol' sponsor and that fancy helicopter you was talkin' about." Mater stood there for about 5 seconds then noticed that McQueen was standing there. "Wait a minute!" He jumped with surprise. Everyone laughed at Mater when they realized that Lightning was there. "I knowed you wouldn't leave without saying goodbye."

"What are you doin' here? You're gonna miss your race." Sheriff said. "Don't worry." Sheriff turned on his siren lights. "I'll give you a police escort, and we'll make up time." Sheriff was about ready to go when Lightning spoke.

"Thank you, Sheriff. But you know I can't go just yet." Lightning spoke up.

'What?" I was in shock.

"Well, why not?" Sheriff asked.

"I'm not sure these tires..." Lightning said as Luigi's gasped excitedly. "...can get me to California."

"Peet stop?" Guido asks.

"Yeah, does anybody know what time Luigi's opens?" Lightning asks. Luigi then drives up to Lightning with excitement.

"I can't-a believe it!" Luigi exclaims; I was shocked. I then looked down with anger.

'Great. Longer I am here for.' I thought.


	28. 27 A New Customer

Enjoy and don't forget the game (refer back to chapter 3 and 4)

Chapter 27 A New Customer

We were now in front of Luigi's shop. "Four new tires!" He exclaims excitedly. Everyone was in front of the shop. Even I was there which I don't even know why I want to watch Lightning get new tires. "Grazie, Mr. McQueen. Grazie." Lightning, Guido and Luigi were inside. I kinda walked in and watched as I stood out of the way. I had to admit, it was better than standing around doing nothing.

"Would you look at that!" Flo said as Sally drove up to see what all the commotion was about.

"Our first customer in years!" Luigi said. "I am filled with tears of ecstasy, fir this is the most glorious day of my life!" Doc had driven up for the same reason that Sally drove up.

"All right, Luigi," Lightning began as Luigi raised him off the floor so all four wheels were off the ground. "give me the best blackwalls you've got." Lightning was then dropped but still all four wheels where off the ground.

"No! No, no, no." Luigi began as Guido shook his head in agreement. "You don't-a know what you want. Luigi know what you want." He drove over to the red curtain that was closed; Guido followed. "Blackwall tires. They blend into the pavement. But- a…" Luigi pressed the button and the curtains opened. "Whitewall tires! They say, 'Look at me! Here I am! Love me'." When I heard Luigi say the 'love me' bit, I wanted to laugh. I thought it was the funniest thing ever behind the Lightning in a cactus ditch bit.

"All right, you're the expert." Lightning said; I looked at Lightning amazed that he had changed so much since the day I met him on the tracks. Doc snarled at this then left. "Oh. And don't forget the spare."

"Perfetto. Guido!" Luigi said.

"Peet stop!" Guido said. Guido had a bolt screw and Luigi held a Ferarri flag. The four whitewalls were set beside Lightning on all four side. Luigi teased him a bit and Guido was ready to go but stopped. Guess Luigi was testing Guido. Luigi then waved the flag and Guido started. Guido put the new tires on within seconds. I was amazed of his speed. Lightning was set down and he went to check on how the wheels looked.

"What did Luigi tell you, eh?" Luigi said.

"Wow, you were right. Better than a Ferrari, huh?" Lightning said.

"Eh… no." Luigi spoke.

At Filmore's, Lightning was trying some of his organic fuel out.

"Wow! This organic fuel is great! Why haven't I heard about it before?" Lightning said.

"It's a conspiracy, man! The oil companies got a grip on the government! They're feedin' us a bunch of lies, man."

"OK, I'll take a case." Lightning said.

At Sarge's, Lightning was trying out some night vision goggles in Sarge's base. Sarge came by and nodded. Lightning took the goggles off and he still nodded.

At Lizzie's, Lightning was checking out a snow globe little Lizzie's shop. There were bumper stickers lining the shelves. Lizzie had slapped three bumper stickers onto Lightning.

At Ramone's, lightning was getting a new body paint. First went on the sparkly red paint then a white marking with the bolt inside.

Everyone was outside at this moment. I was off to the side like the others. "Her she comes!" Mater said.

"Places, everybody. Hurry!" Lightning said as everyone got into place and so did I. Okay, I could not resist a good surprise. "Act natural." Red whistled in the background as Sally drove up to the lined crowd.

"Hi, Sally." Everyone said.

"Buon giorno!" Guido said. As she reached the crows, she stopped.

"All right, what's going on?" She asked.

"Ladies and gentlecars, please welcome the new Lightning McQueen!" Mater introduced as they moved and out came Lightning revving his engine a bit.

"Pow!" he stopped to let Sally look, "What do you think? Radiator Springs looks pretty good on me." Sally chuckled.

"I'll say." She said the purred as Lightning moved around her. "Ka-chow. You're gonna fit right in in California." Lightning stopped back where the crowd was and looked at Sally. "Oh, my goodness. It looks like you've helped everybody in town."

"Oh!" Flo began facing me as everyone looked. "We have gotten something for you, hun. Follow me." Flo left the group with me. She then came back with me and a white object that I was pushing. I had a huge smile on my face. Once we got back, we both had stopped. The town's folk had pitched in to get this together for you."

"Thank you." I replied smiling. The bike was white with black markings all over. I guess they thought of my Beast form with this one.

"We actually called it a motorcycle since it has two wheel and a motor." Sheriff said.

"I can't wait to try it out." I said.

"Have fun." Flo said.

"Yeah, everybody except one." Lightning said; Sally looked a little shyly happy.

"Hey, is it getting dark out?" Lightning asked into the distant.

"What? What'd he say?" Lizzie asked.

"Let me say that again." He told Sally then repeated his sentence. "Is it getting dark out?" I thought that was a bit of a cliché but whatever.


	29. 28 Cruisin'

Enjoy and don't forget the game (refer back to chapter 3 and 4)

Chapter 28 Cruisin'

"Now, what was I supposed to do after that?" Lizzie thought; Red hit the radio turning on Sh-Boom. Then, all the lights lit up on the buildings. They were all neon lights. Sally gasped at this.

"They fixed their neon!" Sally told Lightning.

"Low and slow?" Flo asked Ramone.

"Oh, yeah, baby!" Ramone said as the two drove onto the road with Ramone being low.

"Just like in its heyday, right?" Lightning asked.

"It's even better than I pictured it." Sally said looking to Lightning. "Thank you." Everyone drove in a circle bouncing to the music. I kinda felt left out on this one so I walked to where Sally's motel was looked down with my bike next to me. I sat down and kinda moped a bit. Ramone then dragged his rear on the ground creating sparks. Mater thought it was a good idea and copied but put is whole body low and it sparked.

"Shall we cruise?" Lightning asked Sally.

"Oh, thank you, dear. I'd love to!" Lizzie said whizzing by next to Lightning.

"No, no, no." Lightning told Lizzie yet she did not listen.

"Lizzie!" Sally called out.

"I remember when Stanley first asked me to take a drive with him." Lizzie started as both drove away. Mater came up to Sally.

"Hey, Miss Sally." Mater began. "May I have this cruise?"

"Of course, Mater." Sally said as they drove.

"Uh-uh-uh!" Sheriff began as the light above shifted to red. As the other ways got to go, tractors moved along the road. Past the tractors, Sally noticed that McQueen was begging for help.

"…and again and I said, "No." He asked me again, and I said, "No." But, oh, he was a persistent little bugger for a two-cylinder." Lightning had stopped trying to head back to Sally. "Finally I said, 'Alright, one little drive'." Lightning looked down the street but could not see Sally one bit. Just then, Lightning was hooked by a tow cable and was pulled down the street. Mater chuckled at Lightning's surprised. Mater then flung Lightning he could be facing the right way.

"Hey!" Lightning smiled with surprise.

"Thanks, Mater." Sally said as Mater drove backward.

"Good evenin', you two." Mater said driving away.

"Oh, Stanly, I wish you could see this." Lizzie told the Stanley statue.

Back with me, I was still sitting at Sally's motel doing nothing but watch the road. "What is the matter?" Mater said driving next to me; I looked up to him.

"No. Not really." I said.

"Would you like to cruise with me?" Mater asked; I stared with slight shock.

"But, I don't have wheels and I don't know how to drive this motorcycle." I told him.

"No worries." He said. "You sit where my tow cable is. I knowed you sit there before. So, maybe you want to again?" I thought for a moment then stood up.

"How about, I sit on my bike and hold onto you. That way, I can have my bike with me." I thought; Mater smiled then turned to the side which I guessed was a way of him agreeing. I got on my bike then held onto Mater. Then, we both took a cruise. I had to admit that Mater was a gentlecar with how he acts. We took about three rounds we I heard Flo speak.

"Is that what I think it is?" Flo asked looking down the street.

"Oh, I don't know, Flo." Sally began getting charming with Lightning. "I haven't had a chance to find out. But I am going to find out. Hello." Everyone then started to crowd the two but not to watch them in lovey-dovey mode but for further down the road. I had gotten off my bike and letting go of Mater. We both then looked down the road too.


	30. 29 McQueen Is Found

Enjoy and don't forget the game (refer back to chapter 3 and 4)

Chapter 29 McQueen is Found

"Customers?" Sally asked excitedly looking down the street. There down the street were flickering lights coming in their direction.

"Customers, everybody! And a lot of 'em." Flo said. I looked then crouched behind Mater. "You know what to do. Just like we rehearsed." Everyone gasped as a light was shun on Lightning.

"It's the ghostlight!" Mater said as he shivered.

"We have found McQueen. We have found McQueen!" The red helicopter said then looked around. "But no sign of the monster." I poked out and walked to Lightning. I k new it was the search crew. I just stared blindly to the copter. "Never mind. We have found her." Then, lots of cars started to swarm in and crowd everyone into separation except Lightning and me. I was so noisy. I barely could hear what they were saying. From that point on, I started to get very scared.

"Wait, excuse me." Lightning calmly said over the chattering of all the cars.

"Is it true you have been in rehab?"

"Did you have a nervous breakdown?"

"I'm sorry. What?" Lightning said.

"McQueen's wearing whitewalls!"

"Are your tires balding?"

"Stickers!" Sally calls over the voice.

"Was McQueen your prisoner?"

"Shoot, no!" Answered Mater. "We're best buds and so is that little fella! I ain't braggin' or nothin', but I was in charge of huntin' him down if he tried to escape."

"Sally! Sally!" Lightning calls as I stayed near Lightning scared to death.

"Will you still race for the Piston Cup?"

"Stickers?" Sally called.

"Sally!" McQueen called.

"Come on, show us some bolt!" I deliberately hissed out of fear at the group. They all gasped and backed away a bit. Then, there was a horn honking. I knew it was Mack.

"Mack!" I called with a smile.

"You're here!" Mack began as he round a huge turn. "Thank the manufacturer! You're alive! You too Silver!"

"Mack?" Lightning asked driving up to Mack; I followed real close to Lightning. I had my bike with me which was good.

"You're here! I can't believe it!" Mack said. As Mack turned, Sally saw the logo on the trailer with McQueen on. "You are a sight for sore headlights, both of you!" Mack said. He was very overjoyed to see us two again. "I'm so sorry I lost you, boss. I'll make it up to you!"

"Mack, I, I can't believe you're here." Lightning began.

"Is that the world's fastest racing machine?" a voice asked. Lightning stopped and so did Mack once he finished his turn.

"Is that Harv?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah. He's in the back." Mack said as he unhooked himself. Lightning and I then went to the back.

"Show us the bolt!"

"Get back, you oil-thirsty parasites!" Mack said coming up from behind.

"Where's the old McQueen?"

"Actually, this is my good side here." Mack said turning to his side to block McQueen to get his time without a crowd.

"Harv! Harv!" McQueen called as the door went down. "Harv?" Lightning and I thought that Harv would be there in person but he was not there.

"Kid, I'm over here!" Harv asked.

"How you doin', buddy?" Lightning asked.

"My star client disappears off the face of the earth! How do you think I'm doing?" Harv said sounding disappointed.

"I can explain." Lightning said.

"I'm doing great! You're everywhere along with the pipsqueak of yours." Harv said as we looked up. I noticed I was on the TV. I was terrified by this point. "Radio, TV, the newspaper! You can't buy this kind of publicity! What do you need me for? That's just a figure of speech, by the way. You signed a contract. Where are you? I can't even find you on my GPS."

"I'm in this little town called Radiator Springs." Lightning told him. "You know Route 66? It's still here!"

"Yeah, that's great, kid." Harv said. "Playtime is over, pal. While the world's been trying to find you Dinoco has had no one to woo. Who are they gonna woo?"

"Chick!" Lightning said upset.

"Bingo. In fact, check out what's on the plasma right now." Harv told Lightning; we both looked up to the screen. Chick was there in front of his trailer with a camera crew.

"Show us the thunder!"

"You want thunder?" Chick asked, "You want thunder? Ka-chicka, ka-chicka! He showed off his thunder which was new.

"Hey, that's my bit!" Lightning said.

"You've gotta get to Cali, pronto." Harv said; Lightning looked off to the side. "Just get out of Radiation Stinks now, or Dinoco is history, you hear me?" There Sally had driven around the crowd and behind the trailer to me Lightning.

"Just give me a second here, Harv." Lightning said as he drove to the side to go to Sally.

"No, wait. Where are you goin'?" Harve asked. "Get in the trailer, baby. Kid! You want a bigger trailer?" Lightning looked to Sally who grew a faint smile on.

"Sally, I… I want you to…" Lightning began. "Look, I wish…" Lightning sighed at not knowing what to say.

"Thank you. Thanks for everything." Sally said.

"It was just a road." Lightning said.

"No. It was more than that." Sally began; Mack had just moved from his blocking position to Lightning.

"Hey, kid! We gotta go. Harv's goin' crazy!" Mack panicked. "He's gonna have me fired if I don't get you in the truck right now!"

"Mack, just… hold it for…" Lightning began; I sat on my bike ready to go. I had already started to the engine.

"You should go." Sally said.

"I know, but…" Lightning said.

"Good luck in California." Sally said as she slowly drove away. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Sally..." Lightning began as he wanted to go after her. But then he got a crowd around him. "Sally!" he calls as he was herded into the trailer.

"Come on, kid, get in the trailer." Harv said as Lightning was backing into the trailer. "That's it. That's right, let's go!" Lightning looked over everyone to the town. "You're a big shining star. You're a superstar. You don't belong there, anyway." The door to the trailer began to close as Lightning tried to look out. Mack's engine started and began to drive away. I revved my engine and followed with sadness.

"Hey, guys! McQueen's leavin' in the truck!" with that, all the cars had left after the truck. Kori slowed down when she noticed Doc. She then drove up to Doc.

"Hey, are you Doc Hudson?" Kori asked Doc.

"Yeah." Doc replied.

"Thanks for the call." Kori said then drove away. Sally had stood there witnessing the little scene. Sally was torn at this.

"You called them?" Sally asked.

"It's best for everyone, Sally." Doc replied.

"Best for everyone or best for you?" Sally asked with agitation then drove away. Drove up till the motel watching them go. Everyone looked down the street with sadness and Doc drove underneath the traffic light watching the departing cars.

"I didn't get to say goodbye to them." Mater moped. Sally then left to her lobby turning off her lights. Everyone also departed then turned off all the lights to their buildings as well. Doc looked up to see that the traffic lights was back the way it used to be with its blinking yellow light.


	31. 30 California Race

Now, this is a chapter I did not really like doing but since I was doing it, I powered through. This is the longest chapter I have made in this book. Enjoy and don't forget the game (refer back to chapter 3 and 4)

Chapter 30 California Race

Along the way, I was driving right next to Mack. I was happy to go to king, yet, I was sad for leaving the town. I was torn into being in the little town or Radiator Springs. "Watch your speed." Mack told me on the highway. It was my first time driving the bike and Mack was teaching me. I wanted to impress King when I get to California. I wobbled a couple times when there was turns. I was right ahead of Mack too so I would learn to ride and not be in the way of cars. It took me a bit to get use to the controls. Mack also told me to rev the engine a bit if I was too slow or pulls the breaks if I was too fast. It confused me badly but I was getting the hang of it. I did finally get the hang of it when we was near California. "There you go!" Mack said as he noticed I had the hang of it. I smiled and started to laugh.

We finally arrived to Las Vegas International Speedway as we entered it. "I am going to go find King and you set up with Lightning. I will meet you there." I said; Mack nodded and drove away. I had just driven up to where the fence was. I was racing toward him on my bike. King saw a white shimmer and looked over. He was shocked to see a two wheeled vehicle driving toward him. He flinched thinking the two wheeler was going to ram into him. He heard a screech and opened one eye. He noticed me on the two wheeler. He was surprised to see me on the bike.

"How did you get that?" King asked.

"I got it as a gift from the town's folk in a little town called Radiator Springs. It is on Route 66." I explained.

"So that is where you were?" King was shocked.

"Sadly yes." I said looking down. "I am so sorry. We were heading to California when these road hazards ruined the trip. We ended up slipping out the trailer. Lightning drove off the highway and into town. He had ruined the street with a statue. That is why we were gone. Lightning had to remake the road. Lightning learned a new trick and learned to be a good team player at the end. He is now willing to get a team but he has none at the moment." King just stared with amazement as I explained.

"Did you get along with them?" King asked.

"Yes." I replied. "The most being a woman named Flo and a tow truck named Mater." King smiled. "Oh…" I thought looking down trying to tell him what else happened without upsetting him. "I had these dreams. They were strange. I think they may have to do with my past memory. I even sometimes see this guy, who looks like my kind, and a woman in my dream who also looks like my kind. But I also started having hallucinations about a car of unknown." I spilled all that to King; King was a bit confused at this so I explained the dreams in detail. "What does it mean?" I ask.

"I don't know. But we have a lead." King said with a smile.

"I guess." I said.

"All you need is to dream about those. I will keep a log of them and we can see then." King said then thought. "But at the moment I am glad you are safe." I looked down with embarrassment. "What is the matter?" King looked concerned.

"I… I just met some great friends and I left them back in Radiator Springs." I said.

"How about we go there after today's race?" King asked me trying to cheer me up.

"You mean it?" I asked looking at him.

"I really do." King said with a smile; I had gain a smile on my face as well. Just then, the announcements began.

"Hello, race fans. Welcome to what has become, quite simply, the biggest event in the history of racing." Bob began. "A three-way battle for the Piston Cup!"

"Bob, there's a crowd of nearly 200,000 cars here at the Los Angeles International Speedway." Darrell said. "Tickets to this race are hotter than a black leather seat on a hot summer day!"

"The King, Chick Hicks and Lightning McQueen in a 200 lap, winner-takes-all, tiebreaker race." Bob said.

"I got a lotta miles on me but let me tell you somethin', buddy." Darrell said. "I never thought I'd see anything like this. This is exciting!"

"In fact, the country has almost shut down to watch what many experts are calling "the race of the century"." Said Bob. Back with King and I, King had gotten his tires checked and screwed on tight.

"Hey, King!" a red car with the number 8 on began. "Good luck in your last race. You've sure been an inspiration to me."

"Thanks, Junior. I appreciate it." King said.

"Who is that?" Junior asked pointing to me; I shied away behind King a bit.

"This is Silverwind." King introduced. "She has lost her memory and I will help her once this race is over."

"That is really nice of you." Junior said. "Have a good day to you both." Junior then drove away and Mrs. King drove next to King.

"Hey, be careful out there, OK?"

"Yeah, man." King said; I then thought of something. I have always saw those crew chief talk to their racers for information they need.

"King, may I be, like…" I thought. "A co-crew chief?" King looked at me with question. "I have seen crew chiefs talk to the racer and thought that maybe I can help out a bit what the crew chief or you can't see." King gave a faint chuckle at this.

"For young one, like you, I won't mind." King said; I was overjoyed. I never thought of being a crew-chief but I sure would love to help other racecars with different information I learn and pass it on. "I want to run my bike around for a bit. I still got to get use to the controls." I told king as I turned the engine on.

"Make sure you are back in the pits before the race starts." Mrs. King told after me as I drove away for a test run.

With Chick, he was getting photographed. "He's hot!" Mia said. As I drove by, I stopped. Chick noticed me then gritted his teeth. I stared at him with fury.

"You wanna know the forecast? I'll give you the forecast." Chick said. "A 100 percent chance of thunder! Ka- chika! Ka-chika! Say it with me! Ka-chika! Ka-chika!" After that, Chick grinned at me. I growled and drove away. I wanted to see what Lightning was doing so I drove to that area. There was a huge crowd.

"Hey, you! No admittance without a garage pass." Said the officer; Fred looked at the police.

"Oh, it's OK. Lightning McQueen knows me!" Fred said.

"Hey, Marco, it's a beautiful day for a race, isn't it?" said a car.

"Absolutely, Mr. Andretti." Said Marco, the police.

"And good morning to you," Andretti looks to Fred's license plate. "Fred." Andretti then drove in.

"Mario Andretti knows my name!" Fred began. "You gotta let me in now!"

"Sorry, pal." Marco said.

"Hey! You are Silverwind right?" Andretti had seen me having difficulty getting to Lightning. I looked to him.

"Yes. But frankly, I am having a difficult time getting through these cars." I told him as I tried to peer over the tons of reporters.

"You ain't getting' through without help." Andretti said.

"Who can I get help from?" I asked.

"Let me try." Andretti said facing the crowd. "Silverwind is trying to get to McQueen! Let her through to him!" I had goose bumps as he did this.

"I don't want cars paying attention to me." I said fearfully.

"No worries." Andretti began. "I will tell them off." As there was room to go, I walked through with Andretti behind. We finally got to the front.

"Thank you." I said as Andretti left.

"No problem." He called back. Mack had turned the corner.

"Hi, Mack." I waved.

"Hey, Silver." Mack said then bound on the door of McQueen's trailer. "Lightnin'! You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I'm ready." McQueen said as he opened the door to his trailer. Lightning drove to the pits and I followed. "Mack, thanks for being my pit crew today." I then walked over to where Dinoco's crew was.

"Don't worry about it, kid. It's the least I could do." Mack said. "After all, "Gas Can" is my middle name."

"It is?" Lightning asked.

"Ah… Not really." Mack replied. I was then given a set of smaller headsets like the chief.

"Now, listen. Don't speak unless I have nothing to see or King. You can give out little hints and ideas but nothing more unless King speaks to you." The crew chief had told me. "You are a co-crew chief, after all." I nodded with determination. My bike was parked beside the crew chief's box he sit on. I had looked around to see that a couple cars formed the word Piston Cup, some RVs were going nuts, and a quad-winged propeller plane wrote Piston Cup in the air. He noticed some fighter jets heading for him so he flew out the way and the jets flew through the words and over the track.

"Nelson! Zoom in. Ready, 16? Take 16." Said some instructional cars.

"And there he is, Lightning McQueen!" Bob began the announcement. "Missing all week, and then he turns up in the middle of nowhere! In a little town called Radiator Springs..

"Wearin' whitewall tires, of all things." Darrell said; the three racecars were paced behind the pace car ready to start the race. Chick drove up next to McQueen to speak. While King was speaking to me.

"Testing." King began. "Silverwind, you can hear me?"

"Loud and clear." I said with a slight chuckle. I even heard King chuckled back.

"OK, like I said, you observe and watch while I race and crew chief gives me orders. You can pitch in if needed." King said.

"Got it." I replied. Then, the green flag was waved.

"Boogity, boogity, boogity, boys! Let's go racin'!" Darrell exclaimed.

"Fifty laps down, and The King is still holding a slim lead." Bob said.

"Hey! McQueen's got a run on him!" Darrell announced. "He lookin' to the inside." As Lightning sped up past Chick, Chick drove in front. "Oh! Chick slammed the door on him!"

"Chick's not making it easy on him today." Bod told everyone.

"Oh, man, he lost momentum." Darrell said as Lightning was slowing down. "And now he's gonna have to chase him back down!" McQueen headed for the wall all of a sudden then spins out from surprise.

"Oh, McQueen spins out in the field." Bob said.

"Oh no." I whispered.

"What is it?" King asked a little worried.

"McQueen is thinking of being back in Radiator Springs." I said with worry in my voice. I looked over to Chick's crew to see that they had laughed at McQueen.

"Hey, kid, are you all right?" Mack asked as McQueen drove back onto the track.

"I don't know, Mack." Lightning said. "I don't think I…" Lightning got interrupted.

"I didn't come all this way to see you quit." Doc said; I heard Doc's voice.

"Doc?" I asked looking to McQueen's pit. There, I noticed most everyone from Radiator Springs. Doc was the crew chief. I covered the microphone. "Hey, Doc!" I called.

"Hey, pipsqueak." Doc said looking over to me.

"Guys, you're here!" McQueen began. "I can't believe this."

"I knew you needed a crew chief, but I didn't know it was this bad." Doc replied; I uncovered the microphone.

"I thought you said you'd never come back." Lightning said.

"Well, I really didn't have a choice." Doc said. "Mater didn't get to say goodbye."

"Goodbye!" Mater called out. "OK, I'm good." Lightning chuckled at this. I felt more relaxed when I saw them. Sheriff noticed me then drove to me.

"What are you doin' in the pits, Silver?" Sheriff asked.

"I am Kings, co-crew chief." I told him.

"Why?"

"I just wanted to give it a try. But all I do is say what no one notices but I do." I said.

"You havin' fun?" Sheriff asked.

"Lots." I began. "I can be in the pits and help out a bit."

"Oh, OK. But you aint abandoning us, are we?" Sheriff asked with a joking smile.

"Sheriff. Me abandon? No." I chuckled. "Why would you say such a thing?"

"Cliché, Silver." Sheriff chuckled.

"Silverwind, make sure you don't talk too much and pay attention. Little talks fine but don't get too distracted." King had told me; I looked to the street to see King and Chick round the corner. King was looking in my direction.

"Right." I said with a nod; King smiled and continued. I looked to Sheriff.

"Guess you're busy with him, huh?" Sheriff said; I gave him a nod. "OK, have fun." Sheriff drove back to McQueen's pits.

Moments later, Lightning came in for a quick pep talk. "All right," Doc began as Lightning stopped and Filmore him with gas. "If you can drive as good as you can fix a road then you can win this race with your eyes shut. Now, get back out there!" Lightning revved his engine then zoomed back to the tracks. "Hot snot, we are back in business!" Doc said then looked to Guido and Luigi. "Guido! Luigi!" The two looked to Doc. "You're goin' up against professional pit crews, boys. You're gonna have to be fast."

"They will not know what bit them!" Luigi said.

"Kid, you can beat these guys. Find a groove that works for you and get that lap back." Doc said as McQueen sped up.

"Darrell, it appears McQueen has got himself a pit crew." Bob said; every camera faced onto Doc. I smiled and gave a slight chuckle at this. "And look who he has for a crew chief!" I heard cheering everywhere just for Doc. "Wow, this history in the making. Nobody has seen the racing legend in over 50 years!" In Radiator Springs, Sally, Red and Lizzie were watching the race on TV.

"Hey, Doc." Lizzie called. "Come look at this fellow on the radio. He looks just like you." Sally and Red couldn't help but secretly laugh at her.

Back on track, McQueen just passed Chick and King. "McQueen passes on the inside!" Bob said.

"He's nearly a lap down." Darrell announced.

"Can he catch up to them with only 60 laps to go?" Bob asked.

"You're goin' great, kid. Just keep your head on." Doc told Lightning.

"Vai! Vai, vai!" Guido said pushing the tire rack.

"Hey, shrimpie, where did McQueen find you, huh?" one of the crew asked Guido; Guido stopped and faced them. "Those round things are called tires, and they go under the car!" They joked.

"Con chi credi di parlare? Ma, con chi stai parlando?" Guido said angrily trying to go over to them.

"No!" Luigi said stopping Guido. "No, no! You'll have your chance, Guido." Guido had crossed his forks and Luigi gritted his teeth in anger. "You will have your chance."

Laps later, Lightning had caught up to the two. Lightning passed on the outside. Chick hit the rear side of Lightning causing him to swerve a bit. Lightning got refocused and drove backwards with his installed rearview mirrors. Chick was shocked. "Whoa! Git-R-done!" Mater called out; Lightning was smiling the whole time at Chick then spun so he was facing the right way. "I taught him that." Mater told the shocked crew. "Ka-chow!" Mater blinded the two with a side view mirror.

"What a move by McQueen!" Bob said. "He's caught up to the leaders."

"Oh, yeah. This is what it's all about." Darrell said. "A three-way battle for the lead, with ten to go!" King in first, Lightning in second and Chick in third. Somethin's bound to happen. Chick was speeding up as much as he could when Lightning made sure he did not pass. Chick found a way on the outside so he drove up next to McQueen then pushed him. Just then, Lightning's tire blew.

"Doc, I'm flat! I'm flat!" Lightning panicked.

"Can you get back to the pits?" Doc asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I think so." Lightning said.

"Hey, got a yellow. Bring it in. Don't tear yourself up, kid." Doc said; like Doc said, a pace car came out and slowed the two down.

"We gotta get him back out there fast or we're gonna be a lap down, and we'll never win this race!" Mack panicked.

"Guido! It's time." Doc told Guido. Lightning had come in.

"Hey, tiny, you gonna clean his windshields?" teased the crew. As soon as Lightning stopped and Mater pulled up the flag, Guido shot the tires into the air and replaced the tires within 3.5 seconds. Lightning then sped away. I was jaw dropped. That was the fastest Guido went. Chick's crew's mustache fell off but one.

"I don't believe it!" Darrell exclaimed.

"That was the fastest pit stop I've ever seen!" Bob announced.

"It was a great stop, but he's still gotta beat that pace car!" Darrell said.

"It's gonna be close." Bob said; Lightning had past the pace car.

"He's back in!" Darrell said; Guido blew his bolt drill like a gun then looked to the crew.

"Peet stop." Guido said. He had finally proven that he is better than them and got his revenge. That was when the last of their mustaches fell off. Even Chick's crew chief was shocked at this. Then, everyone crowded Guido.

"Guido you did it!"

"Way to go, Guido."

Lightning was in third and it was not easy getting into first. I watched vigilantly at the race. At least Lightning was safe. "This is it." Bob said as a white flag was waved. "We're heading into the final lap and McQueen is right behind the leaders. What a comeback!"

"A hundred and ninety-nine laps! And baby, it all comes down to this!" Darrell said.

"This is it, kiddo." Doc said. "You've got four turns left. One at a time. Drive it in deep and hope it sticks. Go!" Doc said; lightning dashed and went in. First it was Chick. Lightning was going to go in so Chick tried throwing him off. Lightning then went out and Chick tried again to slam Lightning but instead ended up slamming the wall.

"McQueen's going inside!" Bob said; Lightning did as he passed the too cocky Chick. Out of nowhere, Chick slams lightning off the track and hits into King as well. "Chick and King are loose!"

"I think Lightning McQueen's out!" Darrell said; Lightning was sliding sideways so he turned his wheels the way he was driving and began to drift. Doc was quite proud with what Lightning did there. Then back onto the track McQueen went with King and Chick bag to balance. "McQueen saved it!"

"He's back on the track!" Bob said.

"Float like Cadillac…" Doc began.

"Sting like a Beemer!" Lightning finished then sped up taking first, King being second and Chick being third.

"Lightning McQueen is gonna win the Piston Cup!" Darrell exclaimed.

"Come on! You got it! You got it, Stickers!" Sally said back at Radiator Springs. Chick was getting very impatient from being behind King. As soon as King moved to the outside a bit, Chick went in and King tried the block. Chick rammed into King making him fly through the air and tumble to the ground. King landed on his wheels but wrecked badly. Everyone had gasped at this. Doc was shocked, remembering back when he had crashed that bad himself. Lightning was so happy about his first place until he noticed that everyone had stopped cheering. Lightning looked at the giant monitor to see that King was wrecked and pictured the wrecked Doc. I had pulled the headsets off running out into the field accidentally transforming. I tried to push him but he didn't budge. Apparently, I was still quite too weak in my 5 foot size. Lightning then put on his breaks. Lightning had barely touched the finish line when he stopped. Everyone questioned to themselves why he had stopped. "I won, baby! Yeah! Oh, yeah!" chick said as he did a donut as he crossed the finish line.

"What's he up to, Doc?" Flo asked; Doc had smiled at Lightning. Lightning had put his gear in reverse.

"What are you doin', kid?" King asked as I moved out of the way and Lightning began to push King.

"I think The King should finish his last race." Lightning said pushing him.

"You just gave up the Piston Cup, you know that?" King said.

"Eh, this grumpy old racecar I know once told me somethin'." Lightning said as I trotted beside King. "It's just an epmpty cup."

"Darrell, is pushing on the last lap legal?" Bob asked.

"Hey, man. He's not really pushin' him. He's just givin' a little bump draft." Darrell said; Chick was cheering then question something I honestly don't care. As soon as the two finished the race, everyone cheered like crazy, despite my form. "And I say that the little critter that changed is also the sweetest thing as it tried to help." I heard this and gave a faint growl.

"What is with the growl?" King asked; I shook my head.

"Uh, nothing. Nothing important." I told him.

"Bravo il mio amico!" Luigi said.

"Way to go, buddy!" Mater said.

"There's a lot of love out there, you know, man?" Filmore said.

"Don't embarrass me, Filmore." Sarge said.

"That's my hot rod." Lizzie said.

At the winning circle, Chick was there. "Come on, baby, bring it out!" Chick said.

"Excuse me." I said as I began to stalk away.

"What are you doing?" King asked.

"You'll see." I said.

I had reached the stage in hiding. "Bring out the Piston Cup!" Chick said. "Ka-Chicka! Ka-chicka!" The Piston Cup was flung to Chick. "Yeah! Now, that's what I'm talkin' about! Hey, how come the only one celebrating is me, huh? Where are the girls? Bring on the confetti!" As they shot the confetti, it was aimed at him on both sides. "Easy with the confetti. What's goin' on? Come on, snap some pictures. I gotta go sign my deal with Dinoco! Say it with me. Ka-chicka!" Everyone began to boo at Chick. "What's wrong with everybody? Where's the happiness?" Everyone started tossing things at Chick. "Hey! This is the start of the Chick era!" I walked up behind Chick. The crowd gasped. "What?" he turns to face me. He had also gasped. I gave a great roar that the whole place heard. Chick stumble backwards slipping off the stage. I laughed and walked away.

Back with Lightning and King, I had caught up. Lightning stopped at the stage of Dinoco. Lightning stopped next to King and Mrs. King gave Lightning a quick kiss. "Thanks, Lightnin'." Mrs. King said.

"You're welcome. "Lightning replied as he back away. I sat next to King.

"That was a mighty roar you gave." Mrs. King told me; I dipped my head in thanks.

'I only did it out of revenge to Chick.' I said.

"Can't you speak aloud instead of in your head?" Mrs. King asked.

'Sadly, my vocals can't do that.' I said.

"Oh." Mrs. King said but she was still happy to be next to her husband again.

Meanwhile, Lightning drove up to his crew. "You made us proud, kid!" said the little car from the tent when I first met them.

"Congrats on the loss, me bucko!" Mack said; Lightning stopped in front of Doc.

"You got a lotta stuff, kid." Doc said.

"Thanks, Doc." Lightning said as Tex dove over a bit.

"Hey, Lightnin'." Tex called. "How 'bout comin' over here and talk to me a minute?" As Lightning stopped in front of Tex, he continued. "Son, that was some real racin' out there. How'd you like to become the new face of Dinoco?" Surprise filled Lightning as he looked over to the stage.

"But I didn't win." Lightning said.

"Lightnin', there's a whole lot more to racin' than just winnin'." Tex said.

"He was so rusty, when he drove down the street," began Clank; Lightning turned to face the Rust-eze crew. "buzzards used to circle the car!" Everyone laughed.

"Thank you, Mr. Tex, but…" Lightning thanked. "…but these Rust-eze guys over there gave me my big break." Lightning looked over to the group. "I'm gonna stick with them."

"Well, I sure can respect that." Tex said. "Still, you know, if there's ever anything I can do for you, just let me know."

"I sure appreciate that. Thank you." Lightning said then thought. "Actually, there is one thing."


	32. 31 Back on the Map

Sadly, this is the last chapter. Now, don't worry. I am doing Cars 2 and OC next. ^^ The saga continues. Enjoy and don't forget the game (refer back to chapter 3 and 4)

Chapter 31 Back on the Map

Mater and I was in the Dinoco helicopter. I was in my normal form. My bike was taken back to Radiator Springs with Lightning. I was terrified of the helicopter ride. "Don't worry." The helicopter reassured. Mater was just having a blast. We flew over Radiator Springs.

"Hey, look at me! I'm flyin', by golly!" Mater exclaimed; I wearily looked down to the ground. I then had an idea.

"Can you go the highest you can?" I asked the copter; he did as I asked. "I am going to try something." Once at the height, I deliberately jumped out transforming as fast I could and spread out my wings. I glided from there. The helicopter stayed next to me. As we got over the town, they all saw me gliding. They all thought I finally figured out how to fly. But I can now see why things love to fly.

"I'm happier than a tornado in a trailer park!" Mater said; I had finally lost enough altitude to land so I did. I had landed behind Guido and Luigi's shop.

'That was epic!' I said to King and Mrs. King who seemed to be somewhere in town. I walked a bit around to look into their shop. I had changed back at this point. I notice the two were looking at their wall of tires.

"I think it's about-a time we redecorate." Luigi told Guido; an engine was sounded with a rev. Luigi and Guido looked and was jaw dropped.

"Hi. Lightning McQueen told me this was the best place in the world to get tires." Said the red Ferrari. "How 'bout setting me and my friends up with three or four sets each?"

"Guido!" Luigi said with a surprised gasp. "There is a real Michael Schumacher Ferrari in my store." This was priceless. "A real Ferrari!" He turned to Guido. "Punch me, Guido. Punch me in the face." He faces back to Michael. "This is the most glorious day of my life." Luigi had fell to his side; I had held in my laughter. Michael had moved from back from him falling over with happiness. Guido still stood there.

"Wow." Michael said with shock. "Spero che il tuo amico si riprenda." He spoke in Italian. "Mi dicono che siete fantastica." After he had finished, Guido had also fallen over. I walked in to the two.

"Don't worry. They should be fine in a short while." I told Michael.

"Silverwind, right?" Michael asked; I nodded. "Well, congrats on getting excepted into the world. You did more than anybody has expected from a critter like."

"Thank you." I said as I walked away. "Good luck with those two." I had just gotten outside and Mater was still around in the Dinoco helicopter. "Mater!" I called out from the back of Luigi's store; the helicopter lowered itself. "I would love another good height for my glide. It was epic." I said climbing back into the copter. Once in, the helicopter rose in altitude.

"First, we go somewhere." Mater said.

"Where?" I asked.

"You'll see." Mater laughed.

With Sally, she was looking at Wheel Well. She had sighed at the location then heard revving. She looked to see that Lightning was standing there. Lightning was back in his Radiator Springs colors. They both chuckle. "Just passin' through?" Sally asks.

"Actually, I thought I'd stop and stay awhile." Lightning said as he rolled over to Sally. "I hear this place is back on the map."

"It is?" Sally gasped with happiness.

"There's some rumor floating around that some hotshot Piston Cup racecar is setting up his racing headquarters here." Lightning said.

"Really?" Sally asked in surprise. "Ah, well, there goes the town."

"You know, I really missed you, Sally." Lightning said.

"Well, I create feelings in others they themselves don't understand and, blah, blah, blah." Sally said as Lightning chuckled. Both ended up getting closer. A helicopter rose up and Mater and I was inside. I decided to have a little childish fun myself.

"McQueen and Sally parked beneath the tree," We both began singing. "K-i-s-s-…" I had stopped there because I never heard the song before so I listened to Mater since he had stopped. "uh… i-n-t!"

"Great timing, you two!" Lightning said.

"Hep-non, hip-hep, hi-li-lilly! Wheee!" Mater sang; I had jumped out transforming into Beast form and glided.

"He's my best friend and she is a critter. What're you gonna do?" Lightning said.

"So, Stickers, last one to Flo's buys?" Sally asks.

"I don't know. Why don't we just take a drive?" Lightning said.

"Hmm…" Sally thought. "Nah." She shot off down the road back to town.

"Yeah!" Lightning said revving his engine. "Ka-chow!" Lightning chased after Sally. Mater had passed by in the helicopter and I was gliding by then headed back to town.

Author note: If anyone wants to see the shorts in the end credits with Silverwind added in them, let me know. I will get on those for you guys. ^^


End file.
